Delirio
by seikenankoku
Summary: <html><head></head>Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños y es Slash, Yaoi, etc.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

Vasara deposito el cuerpo de Zenki en el suelo sin mucha ceremonia, dejándolo caer, escuchando como se quejaba entre sueños, era un insulto verlo convertido en un demonio de aquel tamaño por culpa de un sello impuesto por un moje cuya línea familiar no existía más.

Había oscurecido de nuevo cuando logro encontrar un lugar seguro, alejado de los humanos y de los intrusos, Vasara no estaba seguro de quienes aun seguían con vida, pero Goki era uno de ellos, esa despreciable criatura que decía ser un señor demonio.

Quien podría tratar de seguirlos en el momento en que visitara el templo, seguramente esa misma noche, después de todo no era cosa de todos los días que un sitio como ese fuera derruido en unas cuantas horas.

Vasara observo fijamente el cuerpo del demonio de cabello rojo, debía buscar algo de comer, miasma para él, para su sirviente algunas semillas, no quería que perdiera toda su energía cuando aun tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle.

Zenki era una criatura escurridiza y con ese tamaño tan despreciable podría perderse de su vista con mucha facilidad, algo que Vasara no permitiría, por lo que sin mucho cuidado coloco una pequeña cuerda roja en el cuello del demonio inconsciente.

Había convencido a un monje del último templo que visito para que le construyera una forma de inmovilizar a Zenki, la cual era una pequeña cuerda roja, casi del tamaño de un listón, que no se soltaría hasta que el mismo se la quitara.

Vasara aun debía amarrar esa cuerda a un lugar seguro, no podía arrastrar a Zenki todo el camino, por lo que amarrándolo a una de las rocas, una que bien podría pesar una tonelada, partió esperando poder ver la expresión de su sirviente al ver su obsequio.

Zenki despertó varias horas después, casi estaba amaneciendo y no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, los sueños se mezclaban con su realidad, de tal forma que por un momento creyó que el golpe de Vasara sólo era una pesadilla más.

Eso fue hasta sentir la cuerda que colgaba de su cuello, un listón de color rojo con algunos sellos de papel tejidos en él, del cual tiro completamente furioso, apretando los dientes, notando que la cuerda no cedía a pesar de ser tan delicada y como esta parecía estar amarrada a una roca de gran tamaño.

De la cual siguió tirando sujetándola con ambas manos, tratando de utilizar su peso, que no era mucho, encajando sus talones en el suelo, notando que la cuerda no se movía ni un ápice.

Quien fuera que creo esa cuerda era un ser poderoso, aunque no lo suficiente, porque de serlo podría controlar sus sellos sin necesidad de un objeto para canalizar su energía, lo que le hizo recordar a Chiaki, su brazalete manchado de sangre seca.

No estaba por ningún lado, tampoco el demonio de armadura negra, por lo que trato de liberarse con aun más fuerza, tratando de romper el sello a voluntad, sin lograrlo realmente, sólo lastimando su cuello y sus débiles manos.

De pronto resbalo cayendo al suelo, recordando cada uno de los acontecimientos del último día en que estuvo despierto, sus pesadillas, la perversión de Vasara, sintiendo que su enojo se modificaba por miedo.

Uno que nunca había sentido, recordando lleno de pesar las palabras de Vasara, el brazalete ensangrentado, ese demonio mato a su ama, ya no existían más descendientes de Ozuno, por lo que estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su eternidad con esa ridícula apariencia, indefenso de cualquier humano o demonio que quisiera destruirlo.

Zenki entonces trato de tirar de la cuerda utilizando la misma roca como soporte, pero era inútil, Vasara había encontrado una forma de mantenerlo amarrado, como si se tratase de un perro o una mascota.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir, recordando la forma en que lo había tocado, como lo humillo tratándolo como si no fuera un guerrero, haciéndolo sentir indefenso, suplicándole por piedad, por que se detuviera.

El demonio de cabello rojo llevo sus manos a su cabeza, con la cuerda roja colgando de su cuello, mordiéndose el labio, gritando a causa de su enojo, destruyendo el sello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintiendo que algo de su fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo.

Tirando con fuerza renovada de la cuerda, moviendo la roca que se estrello contra una serie de arboles, destruyéndolos a causa de su peso, sin embargo, la cuerda aun seguía amarrada a su cuello, como si fuera irrompible, causándole daño con sus hilos benditos por algún monje lo suficiente estúpido para brindarle ayuda a Vasara.

Zenki levantándose volvió a tirar de la cuerda, llevando sus manos a su cuello, plantándose en el suelo al mismo tiempo que tiraba, sin resultado alguno, después utilizando una de sus piernas para tener más apoyo.

Sintiendo como la roca se desmoronaba pero la cuerda colgando de su cuello seguía intacta, parecía una correa, uno de los artículos que los humanos usaban en sus mascotas, pero al menos, ya estaba libre de la roca, ya podía moverse.

— Esa cuerda es indestructible para un demonio.

Le informaron a sus espaldas, una voz que sonaba divertida, demasiado entretenida para su gusto, Zenki volteo aun con esa cuerda colgando de su cuello, la que le llegaba casi a los tobillos.

— ¡Quítame esta maldita basura del cuello!

Le ordeno jalando de la cuerda, casi como si estuviera mostrándosela por primera vez, recibiendo una negativa de Vasara, quien dejando caer varias semillas al suelo, se preparo para inmovilizarlo, si acaso decidía atacarlo.

— No, me gusta cómo se ve.

Zenki trato de quitársela con su fuerza, pero era inútil, así que enredándola en su mano derecha trato de atacar a Vasara, como siempre su enojo podía más que su sentido común y su inteligencia.

— ¡En ese caso póntela tu!

Respondió propinándole un cabezazo, tratando de rodear su cuello con la cuerda de color rojo y ahorcarlo con ella, sin embargo, Vasara logro esquivar el siguiente golpe del demonio de cabellera roja, retrocediendo varios pasos para después utilizar la propia cuerda contra Zenki, tirando de ella, derribándolo al suelo.

— Ya te lo dije, me gusta cómo se te ve puesta a ti.

Zenki respondió jalando de la cuerda, tratando de alejarse de Vasara o mantenerse en el mismo sitio, quien siguió usando la cuerda en contra suya, enredándola en una de sus manos, obligándolo a acercarse a él, sonriendo cuando por fin quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Vasara entonces enredando la cuerda en su otra mano, acerco su rostro al suyo para besarlo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, recibiendo un quejido del demonio de cabellera rojiza cuando utilizo su sorpresa para derribarlo al suelo.

Zenki logro alejarse un poco, pateando su costado, jalando de la cuerda, liberando un poco de ella, pero no lo suficiente para poder moverse con facilidad, su enojo mantenía su cuerpo con la forma que Vasara apreciaba.

Alto, fuerte y peligroso, cuyos colmillos afilados brillaban bajo la luz de los primeros rayos de sol, haciendo que Vasara recordara un tiempo lejano, cuando posó sus ojos por primera vez en esta magnífica criatura que se retorcía como un animal salvaje tratando de liberarse de su nuevo amo.

— ¡Te hare pagar por esto!

La respuesta de Vasara fue un fuerte tirón de la cuerda, jalándolo en su dirección, logrando que chocara contra su cuerpo perdiendo el aire y el equilibrio, momento que el demonio de armadura negra utilizo para amarrar sus muñecas detrás de su espalda con la misma cuerda que colgaba en su cuello.

— Mucho mejor.

Pronuncio aspirando su cabello, ese color era una mezcla de las sombras y el fuego, demasiado hermoso para evitar tocarlo con las puntas de sus dedos, maravillándose con su suavidad.

— Probablemente lo hagas, pero hoy no Zenki.

Aunque Zenki era un Señor Demonio su belleza era extraordinaria y a pesar de ser casi tan fuerte como él, a comparación suya era delgado, un poco más bajo, así como de facciones finas, tal vez al momento de ser capturado era demasiado joven o simplemente era una representación de las sombras así como del fuego del que estaba creado.

— No lo ves, tú no tienes otro lugar a donde ir.

El silencio de aquel bosque fue la única respuesta que recibió, Zenki parecía no comprender aquella verdad o tal vez si lo hacía, por eso no pudo decir nada, los humanos que hasta ese momento considero sus amigos ya no existían, la descendencia de Ozuno tampoco, su amo murió, el último de ellos también, dejando solo un sello del que no podría ser liberado jamás, dejando un cuerpo delicado e indefenso, un ser que no podría protegerse a sí mismo y por primera vez en toda su existencia, el demonio de fuego comprendió la terrible realidad.

— ¡Prefiero estar muerto a servirte!

Respondió Zenki, inmóvil, furioso, desesperado, pero suyo y eso era lo único que le importaba al gigantesco demonio de armadura negra, el que estaba formado de luz, que lentamente llevo su mano en dirección de su cintura, tratando de pegarse a su cuerpo, sentir más de este furioso ser, cuya mirada lo hubiera asesinado si acaso el odio fuera un arma.

— Pero yo te prefiero sirviéndome Zenki, tarde o temprano… tú también lo harás.

Zenki respondió alejando su rostro cuando Vasara se acercó a él para besarlo e inmediatamente impacto su cabeza contra su captor, tratando de usar su tocado así como toda su fuerza para provocarle todo el daño que pudiera.

Vasara retrocedió un paso sintiendo que sus labios eran cortados por sus propios dientes, que sangre brotaba de su nariz, y que Zenki utilizaba esa oportunidad para propinarle varias patadas en el costado, usando la propia cuerda como punto de apoyo.

Consiguiendo que lo soltara al caer al suelo, Zenki se levanto de un salto apretando los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo con un deseo asesino que hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera presa de pánico.

La cuerda seguía en su cuello, pero esta vez la ato de tal forma que no le estorbaría en un combate, pero por alguna razón, permanecía quieto, leyendo sus movimientos con detenimiento, una actitud que no le quedaba al guerrero de cabellera rojiza.

Vasara dio un paso en su dirección esperando que Zenki perdiera esa relativa calma, pero permaneció quieto, midiendo sus movimientos, esperando por que realizara el que esperaba lo contuviera en ese bosque.

Pasaron algunos minutos mirándose fijamente, los rayos de sol ya iluminaban el cielo y la cabellera de fuego brillaba junto a su armadura, dándole un aire casi divino para ser un demonio, Vasara cansándose de aquella quietud y silencio, de aquel suspenso que le hacía dudar cuales eran los pensamientos de Zenki, decidió realizar el primer movimiento.

Vasara salto en su dirección, dándole un codazo a Zenki, quien sostuvo su brazo con esfuerzo e inmediatamente después le propino un rodillazo en el estomago, así como una serie de golpes en el cuello con su puño cerrado, del que crecía un cuerno de color rojo, haciéndole varios agujeros de los cuales comenzó a brotar sangre.

Zenki al ver que Vasara caía de rodillas, entrelazo sus dedos para unir sus manos en forma de mazo, atacando nuevamente el cuello del demonio de armadura negra, escuchando con una sonrisa como se quejaba su enemigo.

Vasara tuvo que sostenerse del suelo al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello, empezando a cerrar las heridas provocadas por el demonio de cabellera rojiza, Zenki no se detuvo y volvió a golpearlo, esperando derribarlo.

Zenki al ver que las heridas de Vasara comenzaban a cerrarse pateo su rostro con el dorso de su pie varias veces e inmediatamente convoco el hacha de deba y el cuerno de diamante, los cuales dieron de lleno en su enemigo, quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Vasara parecía derrotado al fin, pero Zenki sabía que no sería tan fácil, no había recibido la mitad del daño que la última vez que se enfrentaron, dentro de poco volvería a levantarse, de eso estaba seguro.

Así que dando varios pasos en dirección del demonio de armadura negra lo sostuvo del cabello, creía que la única forma de derrotarle era regresarle el favor, le arrancaría los cuernos y esperaba que fuera tan doloroso como lo fue para él.

Vasara seguía inmóvil, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era controlada y su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, al fin era su sangre, pensó Zenki, rodeando los cuernos de su enemigo con una de sus manos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en el cuerno plateado de su enemigo, era el momento de vengarse y comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza, pisando el torso de Vasara para darse apoyo, sintiendo, más bien esperando que dentro de poco cedieran bajo la presión.

Esa humillación valdría por todas las que esta miserable criatura le había hecho pasar, se suponía que era uno de los demonios guardianes del gran Ozuno, pero nunca le obedecía, era infalible y cruel, demasiado peligroso para que su amo lo dejara libre, pero los humanos querían destruirlo a él, no a Vasara.

Vasara seguía recuperándose sintiendo que Zenki trataba de arrancarle uno de sus cuernos, trataba de restarle poder al darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja, un movimiento que no permitiría.

Zenki sintió que Vasara sostenía su tobillo con fuerza, encajando las uñas en su piel por encima de la tela, por un momento se quedo quieto pero inmediatamente redoblo sus esfuerzos por arrebatarle al menos uno de sus cuernos a su enemigo.

Vasara llevo su otra mano libre a la muñeca de Zenki, lanzándolo en dirección de unos cuantos arboles, escuchando el estrepitoso crujir de la madera al mismo tiempo que una nube de humo se formaba en ese bosque.

Había perdido de vista a Zenki pero sabía que nunca escaparía, nunca aceptaría una derrota, por lo que como lo supuso volvió a atacarlo, de nuevo con las navajas que crecían en sus puños, dándole varios golpes certeros, recibiendo otros tantos.

Vasara permitió entonces que una de las manos de Zenki atravesara su costado, sosteniendo entonces su muñeca con ambas manos, dejándolo inmóvil, el collar seguía en su cuello, su sorpresa era deliciosa por lo que tuvo que besarlo, aunque sentía dolor ese demonio siempre lo había enloquecido con deseo.

Zenki se alejo inmediatamente, manchando el suelo con su sangre, llevando sus dedos a su boca con asco, ese beso había sido tan repulsivo para él lo mismo que placentero para Vasara, cuyo pecho volvió a cerrarse, apenas estaban comenzando.

Vasara se levanto, no era la primera vez que Zenki notaba su estatura, al menos lo superaba por dos o tres cabezas, era mucho más fuerte físicamente, sus garras eran negras como su cabello, sus ojos plateados estaban fijos en su cuerpo y tras comprender la razón de aquella mirada, sabía que estaba plagada de lujuria

— No te acerques más…

Le advirtió Zenki, preparado para defenderse si es que deseaba repetir lo que le había hecho la ultima vez, no obstante, aunque esa idea era placentera para Vasara, el demonio de armadura negra lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alimentarlo, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para recordarle su lugar al demonio de cabellera de fuego cuando llegaran a su siguiente destino.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Aquella pregunta fue suficiente para que Zenki cometiera un error y lo atacara sin pensarlo, recibiendo el golpe de fénix, el cual lo derribo al suelo, sintiendo casi inmediatamente como Vasara se lanzaba contra su cuerpo, sentándose sobre él, llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

De momento Zenki se petrifico al sentir a Vasara sobre su cuerpo, el que aprovecho esa oportunidad para enredar las muñecas del que consideraba su sirviente con la cuerda que había preparado para esa ocasión detrás de su espalda, disfrutando de ese maravilloso cuerpo revolcándose debajo de él, excitándolo cuando el odio que sentía poco a poco se convertía en temor.

Vasara no se alejo de Zenki esta vez, permaneciendo sentado sobre el demonio de cabello rojo, quien comenzó a respirar hondo apretando los dientes, encogiéndose cuando acaricio su mejilla con algo que podría llamarse delicadeza, para después arrebatarle otro delicioso beso, saboreando esa cueva húmeda, imaginándose de momento lo que sentiría si su sirviente aceptara darle placer con ella.

— Delicioso, pero no tenemos tiempo para jugar.

Zenki no dijo nada, su mirada era una respuesta suficiente, así como sus renovados intentos por derribarlo de su cuerpo, esperando que con esos simples movimientos pudiera soltarse, así sin más.

Vasara noto entonces que las semillas habían quedado a su alcance, por lo que las tomo todas con sus enormes manos, mirando una de ellas primero con una expresión distraída, aquellas eran suficientes para que su sirviente recuperara la energía perdida durante los dos combates, no quería que perdiera su forma original solo porque nunca aceptaría su ayuda.

— Abre grande…

Zenki arqueo una ceja sin comprender que era lo que decía Vasara, pero al ver que acercaba una de las semillas que recolecto a su boca la cerró con fuerza, esquivándolo con un movimiento brusco al principio, girando el rostro apretando los dientes, furioso por ese atrevimiento, no necesitaba de esa odiosa criatura para alimentarse de las deliciosas semillas.

Así que Zenki quería rechazarlo pensó Vasara con una mueca furiosa e inmediatamente le propino una bofetada que casi entumió su mano, recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba cuando su sirviente abrió la boca de la cual goteaba un poco de sangre y sosteniéndolo por el cabello le obligo a tragar la primera de las semillas, prácticamente asfixiándolo con ella.

Zenki trago la deliciosa semilla para después toser tratando de recuperar el aire, sintiendo que Vasara lamia la sangre de su barbilla así como su mejilla y oreja, provocando que se estremeciera.

Vasara nuevamente tomo una semilla entre sus dedos, esperando a ver su respuesta, Zenki por un momento quiso repetir su rechazo, sin embargo, debía recuperar su energía, la única forma de hacerlo era alimentarse, por lo que furioso como estaba, cerrando los ojos, abrió la boca para recibir el alimento mágico de las semillas que él mismo podía conseguir.

Aquel fue un tortuoso martirio, seguía apretando sus ojos, tratando de no mirar la satisfacción en el demonio de mayor tamaño, quien le daba semilla tras semilla acompañada de un posesivo beso que estaba dejando adoloridos sus labios, recibiendo en las últimas un ligero gemido como recompensa.

Zenki cuando finalizo esa pesadilla se recostó de medio lado, aun con Vasara sentado en su cuerpo, observando el bosque, aun era de día y el sol calentaba sus cuerpos, la cuerda aun sostenía sus brazos que comenzaban a dormírsele.

— Harás lo que yo te diga cuando te lo diga Zenki, de lo contrario los dos sabemos que tu nueva servidumbre será muy dolorosa.

Zenki trato de resistirse con cada uno de los besos esperando que solo le diera las semillas y lo dejara tranquilo pero no fue así, Vasara quería humillarlo a como fuera lugar, someterlo a sus sucios deseos.

Sintiendo que Vasara se alejaba de su cuerpo al principio no se movió, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sus instintos le decían que debía vengarse, atacar hasta que ya no quedara más energía en su cuerpo, pero su sentido común, uno que nunca escuchaba le decía que lo único que lograría sería que lo alimentara otra vez.

Al ver que Zenki aun permanecía en el suelo, sin moverse, sin hacer nada sonrió creyendo que había logrado enseñarle una lección, no podía derrotarlo y no dejaría que perdiera su energía.

Por lo que al resistirse solamente incrementaba su placer, Zenki debía notar que no era ajeno a su cercanía ni a su comportamiento, tal vez por eso trato de parecer dócil, para que no lo tocara como tanto le había gustado, preguntándose si acaso ese demonio de fuego comprendía la intensidad de sus deseos o como de costumbre trataba de ignorar aquello en lo que no le apetecía pensar.

— Levántate.

Le ordeno, Zenki no hizo caso al principio, volteándose un poco más tratando de ignorarlo, sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda, sus ojos cerrados y su frente recargada en el suelo, temblaba por culpa de la furia que sentía, de lo humillante de su situación, preguntándose porque nunca entendió la verdadera naturaleza de Vasara hasta ese momento.

Escuchándolo moverse a sus espaldas, desamarrando sus muñecas para poder tirar de su correa, Zenki se recargo en el suelo sintiendo como trataban de obligarlo a moverse, sosteniendo entonces la cuerda, posando su mirada en la de Vasara, quien solamente sonreía complacido, amarrando esa cosa a su muñeca.

— No tenemos tiempo que perder, pero si estas tan ansioso podemos repetir las actividades de la última ocasión, al final solo tendría que conseguirte más semillas que se, disfrutas tanto como la lujuria.

Zenki se levanto con lentitud, sintiéndose humillado como nunca, siguiendo a Vasara, quien comenzó a moverse tan rápido como siempre, momento en el cual hubiera podido alejarse si es que no existiera esa cuerda roja, que lo ataba a su enemigo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki-

Al mismo tiempo Goki observaba el templo con horror y furia contenida, sin comprender como había podido pasar eso con Zenki encargado del cuidado de Chiaki, así como de su familia.

No había señales de ningún demonio, humano o ente que pudiera haber realizado semejante destrucción, lo único que sabía era que ya no sentía la energía vital de su señora, que el piso estaba bañado con la sangre del demonio de fuego, y que no había rastro de los humanos que habitaban ese lugar.

Zenki fue destruido, lo que ese dragón milenario no pudo realizar lo hizo otra fuerza, dejándolo solo con su rabia, preguntándose que había ocurrido, como fue posible que atacaran sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta ese momento.

Jurando venganza una vez que diera con los responsables, sintiendo que sólo un demonio pudo realizar un acto como ese contra su señora, ese era Vasara, el que les ayudo en el pasado, pero que seguía libre de cualquier atadura o lealtad.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki-

Llegaron al sitio que buscaba Vasara a eso de la media noche, Zenki al notar que era un templo al principio se petrifico, preguntándose que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, porque este demonio buscaría otro sitio parecido al que destruyo en el pasado, con qué sentido.

— Espérame aquí Zenki o ayúdame con estos humanos, como tú quieras.

Zenki al comprender que mataría a los monjes trato de evitarlo, empujando a Vasara contra uno de los pilares, quien sonrió al sentir ese movimiento, desamarrando la cuerda de su muñeca.

— Para los humanos no eres más que una mascota, Zenki, no sé porque los proteges tanto.

Zenki al escuchar que los monjes guerreros de ese monasterio se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, trato de mantener a Vasara inmovilizado, quien simplemente azoto su cabeza contra el suelo con suficiente fuerza para aturdirlo momentáneamente sin que perdiera el sentido, amarrándolo poco después contra un pilar, cuyos sellos parecían ser lo suficiente poderosos para mantenerlo en ese sitio los minutos que se tardara en destruir a los monjes de aquel templo.

— O algo que debe ser destruido.

Vasara inmediatamente ataco a los monjes que trataron de destruirlos a ambos inútilmente, Zenki comenzó a levantarse, escuchando los alaridos, notando que su captor primero los convertía en bestias para después alimentarse con ellos.

Como por reflejo trato de liberarlos, de brindarles ayuda como lo hacía cuando Chiaki estaba viva, sin embargo, esa cuerda más ese pilar con esos sellos lo sostuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que no pudiera hacer más que presenciar la furia de Vasara.

Quien al final comenzó a guardar las semillas en un pequeño costal que colgó en su cintura, relamiéndose los labios, quitándose un poco de la sangre que seguía manchando sus manos y su rostro.

Notando el desagrado de Zenki, su furia al ver que había asesinado a todos los humanos de ese templo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, parecía que amaba a esas débiles criaturas, de pronto se moría de ganas por tenerlo, por lo que avanzando en su dirección intento inmovilizarlo para arrebatarle un beso.

Zenki respondió con furia, destrozando el pilar, hiriendo su cuello en el proceso, siendo recibido en los brazos de Vasara, quien lo llevo al interior del templo, lanzándolo al suelo.

El demonio de armadura negra buscaría lo que necesitaba una vez que le diera una lección a Zenki, quien se levanto casi inmediatamente, retrocediendo algunos pasos notando que Vasara esperaba que no se resistiera.

— Te juro que si te acercas mas…

En respuesta Vasara se lanzo en su contra, logrando sujetar la cuerda roja que colgaba de su cuello, tirando en su dirección, Zenki trato de utilizar el propio impulso de su enemigo para propinarle un puñetazo, no obstante, sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca girando su brazo.

El grito de Zenki podría haberse escuchado en los confines de ese templo, sin embargo, el único que logro disfrutarlo fue Vasara, quien de nueva cuenta utilizaba el dolor como medio de control de su sirviente.

Vasara al ver como el brazo de Zenki se reacomodaba se lamio los labios, tratando de sostenerlo colocando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, sintiendo como el cuerpo del demonio de cabellera rojiza se tensaba al sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda, buscando una forma de abrir su armadura, esta vez sin destruirla por completo.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de quitarla sin que la destruya?

Esa pregunta provoco que Zenki volviera a retorcerse, estaba en un error si creía que permitiría que volviera a tocarlo así sin más, pero Vasara seguía buscando la forma de quietarle la ropa.

— ¡Púdrete!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños y es Slash, Yaoi, etc.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de quitarla sin que la destruya?

Esa pregunta provoco que Zenki volviera a retorcerse, estaba en un error si creía que permitiría que volviera a tocarlo así sin más, pero Vasara seguía buscando la forma de quietarle la ropa.

— ¡Púdrete!

Implacable en su búsqueda y en sus bochornosos deseos que hasta ese momento podía comprender lleno de vergüenza, Zenki logro cambiar su postura, acostándose de espaldas para empujar el cuerpo de Vasara con una de sus piernas, lanzándolo lejos de su cuerpo, retrocediendo con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas.

Apretando los dientes, mirándolo fijamente con aprensión, no quería que aquellos instantes volvieran a repetirse, no otra vez, Vasara se detuvo en ese momento, sujetaba su barbilla en donde había logrado darle una patada, al mismo tiempo que sus facciones por un momento eran indescifrables.

Cuando la luz de la luna por fin ilumino ese cuarto Zenki noto aquella mirada, comenzaba a creer que se grabaría en su memoria, recordando que no era la primera vez que la veía la noche que le arranco los cuernos, sino, cuando apenas cruzaron caminos.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Siempre quisiste esto!

Vasara al escucharle comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, preguntándose si acaso Zenki era tan inocente como aparentaba, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo deseaba ese primer instante, ni que una forma de hacerse con él era robarle sus cuernos.

— Eres demasiado inocente al pensar que podía ignorarte en ese bosque Zenki, siempre me pareciste hermoso y Ozuno trato de alejarte de mí.

En un instante Vasara estaba sobre su cuerpo, esta vez sujetando sus muñecas con mayor fuerza, el tiempo suficiente para clavar sus cuernos en las palmas de sus manos, sonriendo al ver su dolor y su miedo mezclándose en uno.

— Pero ahora tu sello te condena…

Pronuncio Vasara como si creyera cada una de sus palabras y es que era cierto, Ozuno lo condeno al encerrarlo con un sello tan poderoso, con esa pequeña e indefensa forma, olvidándose de la corta vida de los humanos, como al final, su demonio favorito terminaría condenado por eso.

— De cierta forma, Ozuno te entrego a mí, él te dejo a mi merced.

Pronuncio perdiendo la paciencia, arrancando su armadura, nunca le había interesado perder el tiempo en tareas inútiles, lamiendo su pecho, escuchando que Zenki gemía arqueando su espalda.

Vasara llevo su mano de nuevo a su cinturón, tirando de este para quitarle lo que faltaba de su ropa, mirándolo con deleite, lo único que extrañaba de ese primer día eran sus cuernos, pero este demonio era demasiado poderoso, demasiado necio para poder conservarlos.

Zenki libero sus manos entonces e intento alejarlo de su cuerpo empujando sus hombros, los cuernos de Vasara regresaron a su normalidad, pero eso no fue suficiente para que pudiera detenerlo.

— Así que comprenderás que después de mil años no quiera perder más tiempo.

Vasara sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, encajando sus garras en su piel y de pronto, de un solo movimiento, de un solo golpe introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de su sirviente, quien grito al sentir la intrusión, intentando alejarse una última vez.

Zenki trato de desviar su mirada, pero esta vez el demonio de armadura negra lo evito, besando sus labios con hambre, sosteniéndolo por el cabello para obligarle a verlo directamente a los ojos.

La primera ocasión permitió que su sirviente lo ignorara, pero esta vez ya no lo haría, ya no se lo permitiría, por lo que le haría verlo, que supiera quién era el que lo poseía, no quería que se imaginara a nadie más, ningún humano o demonio más que el.

Vasara dejo de sostener las caderas de Zenki, llevando una de sus piernas a su cintura, escuchando que su sirviente gemía a través de una de sus manos, mordiéndose el dorso tratando de silenciar sus sonidos, provocando que manaran algunas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Zenki arqueo las caderas llevando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando Vasara lo obligo a ello, sosteniéndolo de los tobillos para que lo hiciera, acelerando sus embistes y la fuerza que aplicaba en ellos.

Haciéndole creer que deseaba dejarle una marca permanente en su cuerpo, frotándolo contra las maderas a sus espaldas, obligándolo a mirar sus ojos, aquella aterradora lujuria que le daba miedo desde siempre, comprendiendo lo absurdo que fue su pensamiento y como quiso ignorar cada una de las señales que le había dado.

Vasara sujetando la muñeca de Zenki llevo su mano a su boca para lamer su sangre, encontrándola demasiado adictiva, escuchando los sonidos que su sirviente pronunciaba, su voz era deliciosa en esa forma, su cuerpo era perfecto debajo suyo, ambos se complementaban en la forma que siempre lo había pensado.

Recordaba aquel día con mucha facilidad, comenzaba a cansarse de su servicio al monje humano, era tan aburrido, tan molesto realizar aquellas tareas, buscar demonios, algunos encerrarlos, otros liberarlos cuando se trataban de humanos contaminados, todo porque su amo quería salvar a su especie y condenar a la suya.

Ese día encontró algo digno de su atención, un demonio que se juro conquistaría a como fuera lugar, haciéndolo suyo por toda la eternidad, una criatura de fuego y sombras, la que nunca parecía rendirse pero que de tener un poco de sentido común jamás se le hubiera presentado, ya que sabría que no se detendría nunca hasta poseerle por completo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki-

Habían pasado pocos días desde que tratara de matar a Ozuno en uno de sus enfrentamientos, el anciano creyó que solo fue un accidente, que no pudo esquivarlo ni evitar herirlo.

Ozuno sobrevivió como era de esperarse, haciéndolo enfurecer y alejarse del humano, ingresando a un territorio que su supuesto amo le había prohibido visitar, tal vez porque algunos aldeanos decían que habitaba un demonio en ese bosque, pero era absurdo, él era el demonio más poderoso del mundo, no tenía que temerle a nadie.

La luz de la luna era brillante con un dejo rojizo en ella, podía sentir un aura en ese sitio, la energía de un ser que le parecía interesante, poderosa, le hacía pensar en las sombras y en el fuego.

Había capturado a uno de los humanos transformados, en ese momento estaba alimentándose, encontrando que las semillas podían darle fuerza, pero que si consumía el miasma directo de la fuente, su poder era mucho mayor aun.

Un acto que Ozuno condenaba y que no le permitía realizar nunca, los humanos debían ser protegidos, rescatados de su propia oscuridad, de sus deseos malignos, mientras que los demonios debían ser destruidos o si eran suficientemente poderosos esclavizados.

Vasara ya había capturado a varios demonios, uno de ellos de armadura azul, con largo cabello negro y cuya apariencia femenina le hacía ver patético, aun así, Ozuno creyó que sería un buen soldado en su cruzada contra los suyos.

De pronto la luz que hasta hacia unos pocos minutos iluminaba su camino dejo de brillar, algo la interrumpía proyectando su silueta en el suelo, Vasara levanto la mirada dejando caer el cuerpo del humano, notando unos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Vasara aspiro disfrutando de aquella energía, de aquel aroma, notando que tenía un ojo en la frente, era grande, no tanto como él, pero se veía poderoso, con unos cuernos hermosos, parecidos a los suyos.

Era un señor demonio, uno poderoso, uno con un cuerpo mucho más afín al suyo, el que lo miraba con una expresión molesta que le decía claramente que lo quería fuera de su bosque.

Vasara sonrió pensando que había encontrado otro sirviente para su amo, uno que no sería un desperdicio como lo fueron sus anteriores capturas, este parecía que valía la pena, tal vez hasta podría ser su aliado.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki-

Vasara seguía moviéndose sobre su obsesión, escuchando sus placenteros gemidos, sintiendo como Zenki trataba de alejarlo arqueando sus caderas, empujando sus hombros, dándole la oportunidad de lamer su cuello, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de fuego de su cabello.

Aspirando su delicioso aroma Vasara recargo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Zenki, imprimiendo mayor fuerza en sus embistes, notando como trataba desesperadamente de no sentir placer con ese movimiento, pero su erección lo contradecía, estaba disfrutando de aquellos instantes tanto como él.

Pero eso no era suficiente para el demonio de armadura negra quien deseaba mayor contacto de su sirviente, así como una mayor respuesta de su cuerpo, por lo que recargándose en el suelo tomando a Zenki de sus muslos logro cambiar su postura, sentándose en el suelo, obligándolo a sostenerse de sus hombros para no caer.

Vasara comenzó a recorrer su espalda con ambas manos, sintiendo como Zenki recargaba su frente contra su pecho, gimiendo con mayor fuerza cuando el que se decía era su amo comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas.

Tratando de clavársele, dejar su marca en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Zenki encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros, sintiendo que Vasara tiraba de su cabello para poder lamer su cuello, mordiéndolo, provocando que algo de sangre brotara de su piel abierta.

Al ver que Zenki poco a poco dejaba de luchar Vasara llevo su mano a su sexo, rodeándolo con una de sus manos, sonriendo al ver su placer, uno que solamente él podía mostrarle, recorriendo con una de sus garras su miembro a lo largo dejando una marca rojiza en su piel delicada, recibiendo un gemido aun más fuerte, mucho más placentero.

Zenki sentía las manos de Vasara recorriendo su espalda, dejando marcas rojas en su piel, sus garras lo cortaban, hilos carmesís dibujaban deliciosas siluetas en su piel, las que su enemigo limpiaba de su cuerpo con su lengua cada vez que brotaba una nueva.

El demonio de fuego entonces sintió que Vasara modificaba un poco su postura, buscando esta vez su próstata llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, tirándolo de este, y cuando la encontró mordió su hombro sintiendo que su vista se nublaba.

Al ver que por fin Zenki respondía como lo deseaba Vasara le robo un nuevo beso, sintiendo que se derramaban en su mano, la cual le ofreció al demonio de fuego, que en vez de aceptarla, unió sus manos buscando un apoyo mucho mayor, sintiendo como de pronto la semilla de su enemigo lo llenaba con ella.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Vasara, quien se separo de su cuerpo recostándolo en el suelo, recorriendo poco después cada una de las marcas de su insana fijación en su cuerpo, las que no se mantendrían y que poco a poco comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Zenki jadeaba tratando de recuperarse, sintiendo los movimientos que Vasara realizaba a sus espaldas, su mirada fija en su cuerpo, esperando que en esa ocasión ya hubiera tenido suficiente, ya no soportaría más de aquel suplicio.

Vasara se recostó a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo como se tensaba, tal vez orándole a alguna deidad que su destino fuera solo un mal sueño, o que perdiera el conocimiento, encarcelándose en esa diminuta criatura que no le apetecía.

La que lo mantendría a salvo de su lujuria por algunos momentos, Zenki cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento que se estaba comiendo su orgullo, devorando su poder y su confianza.

Vasara al ver que no se movía comenzó a recorrer su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, con demasiada delicadeza, una actitud contraria a su verdadera naturaleza, sonriendo al sentir el ligero temblor en su sirviente de cabellera rojiza.

Zenki no pudo dejar de sentir un ligero estremecimiento cuando los dedos de Vasara abandonaron su espalda para posarse en su muslo, comenzando a respirar hondo, sintiendo que aplicaba más fuerza cuando llego a una de sus nalgas, dibujando la línea existente entre ellas.

— Estás muy mojado aquí abajo…

Susurro entonces, podía sentir el semen de Vasara escurriendo entre sus piernas y como dos dedos trataban de abrirse pasó sin piedad, jamás había hecho algo como eso, su única meta era la pelea y tal vez por eso creyó que todos los demonios eran iguales, porque a él no le interesaba la lujuria.

— También tienes sangre...

Vasara sabía exactamente porque era eso y parecía encantado, Zenki trato de alejarse, sosteniendo la muñeca del demonio de armadura negra, quien permitió que lo detuvieran por el momento.

— Parece que realmente lo disfrutas.

Pronuncio moviendo los dedos, abriéndolos un poco, escuchando como Zenki se quejaba encajando sus garras en la madera, pero sin detenerlo esta vez, cerrando los ojos permitiendo que siguiera con sus caricias.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki-

— ¡Fuera de mi bosque!

El señor demonio le ordeno desde la punta del árbol, tenía una de esas semillas entre sus dedos, la cual devoro de un solo bocado con algo que parecía una sonrisa, pero no podía estar seguro del todo, la oscuridad no lo dejaba apreciarlo bien.

— ¡O te arrepentirás por tu osadía!

Le advirtió, saltando del árbol, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de Vasara, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa vanidosa, seguro de que podría destruirlo fácilmente.

Su armadura era roja, parecida a la suya, los tocados eran dorados y la tela blanca, contrarrestando con el color de su armadura negra con filos plateados.

Vasara podía notar que era un poco pequeño a comparación suya, pero más alto que Goki, con un cuerpo hecho para la batalla, largo cabello pelirrojo, un rostro hermoso, un tanto salvaje y una mirada que mezclaba la furia y la pasión en uno solo.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

Pregunto Vasara, notando que la pequeña criatura se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, atacándolo en ese instante, encajando su brazo en su torso con violencia, creyendo que tal vez con un solo golpe podría derribarlo a él, el más fuerte de todos los señores demonios.

Vasara sonriendo al ver el ímpetu del otro señor demonio respondió con fuerza, tratando de derribarlo, vencerlo para hacerse con su lealtad, notando que esta criatura estaba forjada en el fuego y la oscuridad, al contrario de su cuerpo, el que estaba hecho de luz.

Era poderoso, tan salvaje como su apariencia se lo dictaba pero bastante inexperto, seguramente solo se enfrentaba con humanos transformados por las semillas o demonios de rangos inferiores, no obstante Vasara no pertenecía a ninguno de esos dos grupos, así que le daría una lección para que aprendiera a respetar a sus superiores.

— ¡Te enseñare lo que es respeto!

Grito Vasara utilizando su golpe de fénix, el cual apenas logro esquivar Zenki de un salto, retrocediendo algunos pasos para regresar a su combate, esta vez con mucho más ahincó, sintiendo aversión por su sola presencia en ese bosque.

Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie como él, esa criatura era perfecta, hermosa y poderosa, justo lo que buscaba para el ejército del monje humano, un demonio que seguramente sería un aliado valioso cuando decidiera terminar con la vida de Ozuno, pero mientras tanto, podría convertirse en una compañía bastante entretenida.

Su belleza era por mucho mayor a la de Goki, pensó Vasara sosteniendo al demonio de cabellera rojiza de uno de sus cuernos, el cual parecía brillar con fuerza propia, parecía oro puro, era simplemente hermoso.

— ¡Ríndete!

Susurro en su oído, recibiendo una risa del demonio de cabellera rojiza como respuesta, quien de pronto utilizo una técnica que llamaba Ludra, la que casi nunca usaba porque lo dejaba cansado y desorientado, casi al borde de la muerte.

Vasara sintió un dolor terrible recorrer su cuerpo, casi como si estuviera a punto de ser destruido con esa extraña técnica, notando que los cuernos brillaban del mismo color que la energía de aquella hermosa criatura, siendo derribado con suma facilidad.

Debía reconocer que nunca en su larga vida fue víctima de un dolor parecido, esta criatura lo había derrotado y por un momento creyó que Zenki finalizaría su trabajo, pero de pronto, el demonio de fuego cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose del suelo, parecía que él también estaba malherido.

Vasara comenzó a reírse, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo, sólo era cuestión de rematarlo, destruir a esta poderosa criatura que probablemente no querría servirle, sin embargo, un deseo comenzó a vibrar en su ser, uno que no comprendía del todo pero que estaba allí, palpable, ardiente, primaria, los humanos le hubieran llamado lujuria, él no le puso nombre aun.

Lo único que sabía era que deseaba a esa criatura bajo su mando y que no descansaría hasta poseerlo, no, esta magnífica criatura debía ser suya.

— ¡Vasara!

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, una voz consternada, un humano que veía ese desolado paisaje con horror, parecía que su combate destruyo los arboles de ese bosque, lo gracioso era que no se dio cuenta de eso tan sumergido en su combate como estaba.

— Amo Ozuno.

Zenki termino de levantarse, riéndose a carcajadas, mirándolo con burla, parecía que la idea de que tuviera un amo era parte de su victoria.

— Así que eres el esclavo de ese humano… y pensaste en derrotarme a mí, Zenki, el más poderoso de todos los demonios.

Ese nombre le quedaba y debía admitir que Zenki era realmente poderoso, casi tanto como él, ya que si bien logro derribarlo con esa poderosa magia, el propio demonio de fuego parecía no resistirla, estaba tan dañado como él, por lo cual, sería muy fácil para Ozuno sellarlo, obligarle a servirle.

— Este demonio es poderoso amo Ozuno, yo creo que le convendría tenerlo bajo su mando.

Zenki apretó los dientes furioso, nunca le serviría a nadie, mucho menos a un humano, por lo cual sonrió, creyendo que aquello debía ser una broma, porque no había forma en que él se sometiera a ninguna voluntad.

— ¡Por qué no te vas con tu amo de una buena vez Vasara!

Ozuno en ese momento descubrió que los rumores eran ciertos, había otro demonio de alto nivel habitando ese bosque, uno tan poderoso que casi logra derrotar a Vasara, ese demonio de apariencia salvaje debía ser controlado, de lo contrario, los habitantes de las aldeas contiguas correrían peligro.

— ¡Este bosque es mío y está bajo mi protección, no quiero a ningún estúpido humano y a su perro faldero ensuciándolo con su presencia!

Zenki no se dio cuenta al principio que era uno de esos monjes, uno especialmente poderoso y que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a él, mucho menos lograr que se marchara de su bosque.

Ozuno por un momento creyó que Zenki era un demonio peligroso por lo que repentinamente comenzó a realizar un encantamiento, uno que podía colocarlo bajo su dominio, el mismo que utilizo en Vasara.

Quien observaba aquella escena con lascivia, su mirada todo ese tiempo fija en el demonio de fuego que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse en su camino, el que se cubrió con el dorso de la mano cuando una brillante aura de luz rodeo a Ozuno.

Zenki al darse cuenta del poder emanado del humano apretó los dientes, gruño furioso y lo ataco, sintiendo que la luz quemaba su cuerpo demoniaco, sin detenerse, sin importarle el daño que recibía del monje.

Vasara al ver que Zenki trataba de matar a Ozuno y que estaba lo suficiente cerca para lograrlo, aprovechándose que su cuerpo estaba creado de luz, atacado al demonio de fuego, lo sostuvo contra una roca con su enorme masa muscular.

— Ya eres mío…

Zenki apretó los dientes logrando empujarlo, quitándoselo de encima, sin embargo, la última palabra del hechizo de Ozuno fue pronunciada en ese instante, un pentagrama se dibujo en el aire con energía blanca, el cual comenzó a girar, proyectándose en su dirección.

— ¡Bastardo!

Logro pronunciar Zenki, antes de que aquel poderoso hechizo impactara contra su cuerpo, provocando que gritara a causa del dolor y que su energía restante se evaporara, Vasara observo esa escena con una sonrisa satisfecha que no paso desapercibida por el monje.

Zenki yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, Vasara se acerco a él y se lo hecho al hombro, sin esperar ninguna orden de Ozuno, quien miro ese comportamiento con un dejo de preocupación, mucho más cuando el líder de sus demonios de pronto cambio la postura de su carga, llevándolo en sus brazos, mirándole como si se tratase de un trofeo..

Una actitud bastante extraña en el demonio de armadura negra, una que no le gusto en lo absoluto, pero que ignoraría por el momento, caminando detrás de ellos, fingiendo ignorar que Vasara había encontrado algunos cuantos sentimientos humanos en el transcurso de su existencia.

— Por fin…

Pronuncio repentinamente sujetándolo del rostro, mirándolo con una sonrisa perturbadora que helo la sangre de Ozuno.

— Alguien digno para mí…

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

— Y vaya que eres digno…

Zenki había perdido la conciencia unos cuantos minutos antes, su cuerpo de nuevo había regresado a esa patética apariencia débil e inocente, la cual seguía recostada a un lado suyo, abrazando su propio cuerpo, casi hecho un ovillo.

Era hora de buscar la información que necesitaba, esperaba que alguno de los humanos hubiera sobrevivido y que le ayudara con esa tarea, de lo contrario tendría que romper varios sellos mágicos que se lo evitarían.

Perdiendo tiempo valioso, alejándose de Zenki, el que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla por la expresión de su rostro, tal vez algún recuerdo del pasado que había ignorado por mucho tiempo.

En realidad no le importaba, en lo único que debía preocuparse era en hallar el hechizo que uso Ozuno para obligarlos a servirle, con este podría romper ambos sellos, al menos modificar el de su sirviente para que no regresara a esa patética apariencia y aun así tuviera que servirle a él.

Prefería verlo libre de las ataduras humanas, así tal vez podría ganarse un poco de su lealtad, después de todo a Zenki no le venía bien el cautiverio humano, sin embargo, un amo demonio le haría recuperar su orgullo y su fuerza.

Sólo debía hacerle obedecer, si no era por la fuerza, utilizaría magia con ese fin, esta vez nadie podría quitárselo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Zenki despertó desorientado, demasiado malherido, apenas recordaba que ese demonio negro lo ataco y casi logra vencerlo, sin embargo, un humano se metió en su pelea, era un monje que realizo un hechizo.

Llevo su mano a su rostro, tratando de recordar que clase de hechizo había sido utilizado en su contra, por lo poco que recordaba después de utilizar el Ludra, lo habían sellado, ese humano pensaba que podría esclavizarlo a su voluntad pero el jamás obedecería a ningún amo.

En la esquina de aquel cuarto de lo que parecía ser un templo humano, uno de los lugares que estaban poblados de monjes, estaba recargado otro demonio, cuya apariencia era relativamente femenina, cabello largo, un rostro delicado, un cuerpo esbelto, pero Zenki podía notar que se trataba de un ente poderoso.

— ¡Otro de los esclavos de ese estúpido humano!

La respuesta del demonio de armadura azul no se hizo esperar y de pronto lo ataco, sujetándolo del cuello, su mirada era una de advertencia.

— El amo Ozuno es un monje poderoso, así que lo mejor es que guardes más respeto, demonio de fuego.

Zenki apretó los dientes liberándose de las garras de ese alfeñique, tratando de ubicar al humano, así como a ese demonio de armadura negra, ese infeliz se lo pagaría muy caro.

— Tampoco soy un esclavo, sí le sirvo es porque creo en sus principios y sé que es un hombre honorable.

El demonio de color azul se alejo entonces dándole su espacio, notando su vergüenza y su enojo, mirándolo fijamente con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿Honorable? ¿Por eso utilizo a ese mastodonte para atacarme y luego sellarme por la espalda?

Zenki se levanto furioso como estaba, notando que ese demonio de apariencia tranquila era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo, pero por mucho más delgado que él, sus ojos estaban posados en sus cuernos por un instante y después regresaron a sus ojos rojos, que le miraban con furia contenida.

— ¿Te refieres a Vasara?

Zenki se encogió de hombros, no le importaba como se llamara ese demonio, lo único que le importaba era encontrar la forma de salir de allí, no estaba dispuesto a servirle a nadie, mucho menos a un humano.

— ¡No me importa como se llame, no debió ingresar en mi bosque, ese vil anciano tampoco!

Zenki trato de salir en ese momento, notando que su anfitrión se colocaba enfrente suyo, con los brazos abiertos, evitándole utilizar la puerta, como si no pudiera abrirse paso a puñetazos.

— ¡Te dije que guardaras más respeto!

Zenki recibió entonces un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al suelo y hubiera respondido a esa osadía, de no sentir que alguien más ingresaba en esa habitación, ignorando las ordenes de Ozuno, dispuesto a ver a su presa.

— Veo que ya despertaste.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños y es Slash, Yaoi, etc.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

— ¡No me importa como se llame, no debió ingresar en mi bosque, ese vil anciano tampoco!

Zenki trato de salir en ese momento, notando que su anfitrión se colocaba enfrente suyo, con los brazos abiertos, evitándole utilizar la puerta, como si no pudiera abrirse paso a puñetazos.

— ¡Te dije que guardaras más respeto!

Zenki recibió entonces un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al suelo y hubiera respondido a esa osadía, de no sentir que alguien más ingresaba en esa habitación, ignorando las ordenes de Ozuno, dispuesto a ver a su presa.

— Veo que ya despertaste.

Pronunciaron con sorpresa, sin notar la presencia del otro demonio en aquel cuarto, hasta que el mismo se paro entre ambos, como si se tratase de una barrera, evitando que Vasara diera un paso más en su dirección.

— Ozuno te dijo que no quería que lo perturbaras.

Zenki en ese momento ignoro por completo al demonio delgado, fijando su vista en el de armadura negra, quien parecía lívido a causa del enojo, completamente furioso al ver que se le habían adelantado, por un momento creyó que atacaría a su anfitrión.

— Déjanos a solas Goki, yo lo capture.

Le ordenaron al demonio de armadura azul, quien guardo silencio al principio, mirándole de pies a cabeza, Zenki podía sentir la mirada de Vasara en su cuerpo, casi podría jurar que deseaba comérselo, aquel brillo en sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno.

— No, Vasara, Ozuno fue quien lo capturo y no quiere que lo molestes.

Aquella respuesta perturbo al demonio de fuego, Vasara dio un paso en su dirección, pero el demonio que se llamaba Goki, no se movió un ápice, aunque Zenki podía notar que no era tan fuerte como el de armadura negra.

— Es la última vez que te lo digo, déjanos a solas.

Zenki por un momento creyó que así debería sentirse un venado y esa sensación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, acaso ese demonio creía que era un objeto de caza, que podría mandarle como si se tratase de un premio, sin contar que no entendía para que deseaba estar a solas con él, tal vez para vengarse.

— Te lo advierto Goki, no querrás meterte en mis asuntos.

Goki apretó los dientes pero no se movió, ignorando su molestia, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Vasara, tal vez recordando las ordenes de ese sucio humano, por lo que decidiendo que no hablarían de él como si fuera una presa de caza, dio varios pasos, deteniéndose frente al demonio de gran tamaño.

— ¡No soy un maldito venado y no me trataran como uno!

Vasara sonrió y levanto su mano en su dirección, a punto de tocarlo con ella, Zenki casi inmediatamente sintió desagrado por aquella actitud, retrocediendo lo suficiente para alejarse de aquella criatura, sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio la intensidad de aquellos ojos, todo ante la mirada atónita de Goki.

— No, no eres un venado, esos nunca me han parecido tan suculentos.

El demonio de fuego salto en su dirección, tratando de atacar a Vasara, siendo detenido por Goki, quien trato de evitar que estos dos demonios destruyeran ese templo con su pelea, al mismo tiempo que el mismo Ozuno ingresaba en esa habitación, su apariencia serena, como si no le preocupara que sus dos sirvientes estuvieran a punto de matarse.

— Eso ha sido suficiente.

Zenki logro calmarse, soltándose de las manos de Goki, quien retrocedió algunos pasos notando como Vasara se tensaba por unos instantes al ver que podía someter sin mucho esfuerzo a su nueva adquisición, sus ojos pasando de un demonio a otro, tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, unos que de momento petrificaron a ambos.

—Vasara y Goki salgan de aquí.

Vasara se limito a sonreír, parecía como si hubiera salido victorioso de aquel enfrentamiento y se retiro, no sin antes mirar de pies a cabeza a Zenki con esa extraña expresión en su rostro.

Goki por un momento dudo en salir de allí, creía que debía informarle a Ozuno de lo que había acontecido en esa habitación, sin embargo, lo mejor era retirarse, dejarlo solo con Zenki, quien seguía los movimientos de Vasara con preocupación.

El también lo haría si estuviera en su lugar, esa actitud era perturbadora, sin embargo, lo mejor era dejarlos a solas, Ozuno sabría qué hacer.

— Lamento que Vasara no haya obedecido mis órdenes, Zenki, le dije que no ingresara a ese bosque, pero lo hizo y ahora, quiso perturbarte cuando aun estas débil.

Zenki podía ver que aquel monje era un hombre bondadoso, a diferencia de Vasara cuya oscuridad lo abrumaba, este humano emanaba una luz extraña, casi cautivante, podía ver que sus intenciones tras su captura no eran en nada parecido a lo que supuso.

— Sí me ayudas tendrás todas las semillas que quieras, pero tendrás que obedecerme.

Aquella idea era tentadora, pero nunca sería el esclavo de nadie, por lo que estaba a punto de rechazar esa propuesta, aunque debía recordar que lo habían sellado, convirtiéndolo en un demonio guardián, robándole su libertad y parte de su fuerza.

— Te prometo que Vasara no te molestara.

Zenki cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose a que se refería con esa promesa, porque debía preocuparse por ese demonio de armadura negra, ese Vasara.

— Su mera presencia me molesta pero no le tengo miedo.

No veía porque tenerle miedo a esa criatura, lo único que deseaba era comérselo o tal vez humillarlo y ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrirían, él era el demonio más poderoso del mundo, no le tenía miedo a ese gigante.

— Así que no te has dado cuenta…

Susurro el anciano ligeramente sorprendido, Zenki estaba a punto de preguntarle de que se suponía que debía darse cuenta, sin embargo, no quería conversar con el humano, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de ese tedioso templo, estaba seguro que había muchas semillas que recolectar en esa aldea.

— Lo que sé es que tengo hambre, Ozuno.

El anciano sonrió, casi como si se tratase de uno de aquellos humanitos, un niño, para después indicarle el camino a seguir para que consiguieran alimento para él, sintiendo la mirada complacida de Vasara a sus espaldas y una preocupada de Goki, el demonio que no dejo que ese gigante lo importunara.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Zenki despertó solo, podía ver la sangre y el semen en el templo, así como recordar las manos de Vasara sobre su cuerpo, sabía que estaba condenado otra vez sí no escapaba de ese lugar tan rápido como pudiera, a pesar de estar encerrado en esa apariencia débil, la que no podía luchar con su carcelero.

Su armadura estaba en su lugar, cubriendo su cuerpo, así como el collar que ese bastardo le había puesto pocas horas antes, por un momento quiso gritar, maldecir a Ozuno, enfrentársele, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, no en ese momento en que Vasara lo había dejado solo.

No estaba huyendo se decía en silencio, sólo estaba reagrupándose, como en otras ocasiones que estaba a punto de ganarle a un enemigo formidable y su energía se terminaba.

En ocasiones como esas Chiaki le obligaba a retroceder e ignorar a su enemigo, recuperar su fuerza y planear una forma de ganar esa pelea, debía admitir que aquella estrategia funcionaba en ciertas ocasiones, esperaba que esta fuera una de ellas.

Retrocediendo varios pasos trato de buscar al demonio de armadura negra en ese templo, suspirando al ver que tenía razón, él se había marchado y de pronto, tragándose su orgullo comenzó a correr en dirección de la salida.

Esperando llegar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que Vasara se diera cuenta de que había escapado, ese demonio estaba seguro que no escaparía, nunca lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, lo que lo hacía sentirse aun peor que antes.

Primero por permitir que Vasara lo tocara, por disfrutarlo y ahora por correr, escapar de sus garras, por tratar de alejarse como un cobarde, ese no era él, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción.

Al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en algún monje, alguien que quisiera ayudarle a quietarse ese collar y descubrir que ocurrió con su ama, no quería creer que ella estuviera muerta, era una buena mujer, una chica pura de corazón, aunque muy molesta en ciertas ocasiones, le dolía demasiado pensar que le había fallado, que había sido su culpa por quedarse dormido en el tejado el que Vasara pudiera llegar a ella, que no logro protegerla como era su deber.

Zenki a pesar de su apariencia pequeña era muy rápido, demasiado ágil para que Vasara pudiera alcanzarlo, por lo que estaba seguro que podría llegar su destino en poco tiempo.

Un nombre le había venido a la mente, ese era Goki, el señor demonio reencarnado podría ayudarle, al menos podría evitar que Vasara se le acercara cuando estuviera atrapado en esa forma, como ocurrió en el pasado, cuando ese demonio de armadura negra se limitaba a mirarle pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Pasaron varios meses en los cuales Zenki parecía ser dócil, disfrutaba de ayudarle a Ozuno en su campaña contra aquello que consideraba el mal, devoraba las semillas apenas las tenía a su alcance y de vez en cuando se alejaba de su grupo buscando alimento, generalmente se limitaba a cazar un venado, el cual devoraba solo, en otras ocasiones lo compartía con Goki.

Entre ambos parecía formarse una extraña camaradería, peleaban demasiado y generalmente Goki siempre derrotaba a Zenki en sus combates verbales, dejando a un demonio de fuego bastante avergonzado, que se dedicaba a refunfuñar mirando en cualquier dirección que no fuera el demonio de armadura azul.

Cada vez que encontraban un enemigo poderoso, a los primeros que enviaba Ozuno eran a esos dos, quienes parecían complementarse en una batalla, Goki era el cerebro detrás de la estrategia, Zenki la fuerza bruta que no conocía ningún límite.

Aunque eso generalmente era un problema ya que nunca se detenía cuando se lo ordenaban y nunca entendía cuando un enemigo sobrepasaba su poder, finalizando algunas batallas demasiado malherido.

En aquellas ocasiones Vasara era el demonio que Ozuno utilizaba, el que con cada bocado de miasma se volvía mucho más fuerte, una costumbre que le permitía recolectar suficientes semillas para transformar una pequeña aldea.

Las que de momentos pensaba en compartir con su presa, pero después cambiaba de idea, eso lo único que lograría seria incrementar su poder, en el caso de que aceptara recibir cualquier clase de regalo de su persona.

Zenki en ese momento estaba sentado cerca del fuego, devorando la pierna de un jabalí que asaron en el fuego, estaba siendo reprendido por Goki, el que le decía que había sido demasiado impetuoso, que casi logra que lo maten esta vez.

Vasara dudaba que eso fuera cierto, ese demonio era tan poderoso como hermoso, aunque esa descripción provocaría a Zenki más que alabarlo, aunque debía admitir que su ira era uno de sus mejores atributos.

Goki se encontraba de pie, con las manos en la cintura, siendo ignorando rotundamente por Zenki, el que se limitaba a comer de su jabalí, cuando repentinamente su compañero de batalla limpio algo de la sangre seca que había quedado en su rostro, esa sangre era suya, por lo cual creía que las acciones del demonio de fuego fueron excesivamente irracionales.

Zenki en vez de rechazarlo únicamente le miro con una expresión extraña, entre sorpresa y timidez, para después reírse de sus regaños, ofreciéndole un poco de su alimento, uno que nunca compartía con nadie más que con Goki.

Goki suspiro al ver que no le prestaba atención alguna, aceptando algo de aquella carne, sentándose a unos cuantos centímetros de su demonio de fuego, el que una vez satisfecho se alejo para dormitar en la rama de un frondoso árbol, a varios metros de distancia del suelo.

Todo eso ocurría ante la mirada de Vasara, quien permanecía en silencio, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, su rostro impávido por fuera pero por dentro, el demonio de luz veía a Goki como una amenaza, algo que debía desaparecer.

Controlando su enojo Vasara se levanto del suelo con lentitud, ignorando a Goki pero no a Zenki, el que ya estaba medio dormido en su incomoda rama, de la cual podía verse una de sus piernas colgando.

Una idea lo estaba perturbando desde hacía varios meses, casi los mismos en los cuales esa odiosa alianza nació, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón por la cual nunca los enviaban en una misión a los dos juntos.

Siendo los más fuertes era obvio que debían trabajar juntos, así ningún enemigo podría oponérseles, al otorgarle a Goki el placer de su compañía lo único que estaba logrando era que al final el tuviera que limpiar lo que ese demonio de apariencia femenina había provocado.

Encontró a Ozuno bebiendo un poco de té, aquella era una de las ocasiones en las cuales podían disfrutar un poco de paz, tanto el cómo sus sirvientes habían logrado limpiar aquella zona de la oscuridad que comenzaba a destruir a los habitantes, convirtiéndolos en criaturas que respondían únicamente a sus deseos, por lo que creía que se merecían un descanso.

Había notado el extraño comportamiento de Vasara casi desde un principio, primero comenzó con esa desagradable acción de comerse a una de las pobres almas transformadas por las semillas, después lo había atacado en más de una ocasión, tratando seguramente de matarlo, aunque fingía no haber podido esquivarlo y hasta cierto punto consternación por sus actos, ahora había capturado a un joven demonio sin que se lo hubiera ordenado, ingresando en el bosque ignorando una de sus ordenes.

Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba, no por Vasara sino por la seguridad de ese demonio, Zenki era demasiado iracundo pero en el fondo podía sentir cierta inocencia, parecía que en lo único que estaba interesado era en la batalla, en probar que era el más poderoso de todos los demonios de ese mundo e ignoraba la forma en la cual era observado.

Ozuno en su larga vida había presenciado actos detestables, destruido demonios que devoraban a los aldeanos y a los suyos cuando podían, rescatado humanos que eran presas de sus propios deseos.

Algunos tan desagradables como la lujuria, un sentimiento que no se comparaba con lo que veía en los ojos de Vasara cuando este miraba al demonio de fuego sin siquiera ocultar su oscuro deseo de los demás, parecía que el único que no lo notaba era Zenki.

El monje humano había llegado a la conclusión de proteger aquella inocencia en una criatura creada a partir de la oscuridad, estaba perdiendo el control que tenía sobre Vasara y creía que dentro de poco tendría que detener al demonio que le había servido desde su juventud, el que con el pasar del tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una criatura viciosa y sangrienta.

— Amo Ozuno.

Vasara se detuvo a sus pies mirándolo con aquella mirada insolente, haciendo que su titulo sonara mas como un insulto que como una forma de respeto.

— Siento una entidad oscura a varios kilómetros de aquí, deseo que Zenki me acompañe esta vez.

Esa era sin duda una orden, la cual no acataría por supuesto, aunque fuera cierto el anciano monje no permitiría que Vasara utilizara una oportunidad como esa para dañar al demonio de fuego, el era su responsabilidad como cada uno de sus sirvientes.

— ¿Es muy poderosa?

Vasara al principio no supo que responder, por lo que supuso que no lo era, así que no le veía caso enviarlo a él, creía que aquella misión podrían realizarla otros demonios.

— Veo que no, en ese caso mandare a Goki y a Zenki, estoy seguro que no les costara ningún trabajo purificar a esa pobre criatura.

Su respuesta provoco la furia de Vasara, quien apretando los dientes golpeo uno de los pilares del templo con el puño cerrado, esperando que Ozuno se asustara al verlo, pero el monje permaneció impasible, seguro de su decisión.

— ¡Goki no se lo merece, yo lo capture, yo soy mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos, el debería seguir mis órdenes!

El demonio de luz estaba seguro de sus conclusiones, Zenki debía servirle a él, acompañarlo en sus cacerías, brindarle su compañía y tal vez algo de placer, pero el humano seguía negándoselo, evitando a toda costa que estuvieran a solas desde un principio.

— ¡Es mío por derecho!

Ozuno confirmo sus temores al escuchar esas palabras, Vasara creía que Zenki debía ser su sirviente, solo porque sus caminos se cruzaron por algunos instantes y por que el creyó que esa criatura era peligrosa, pero eso no le daba derecho alguno sobre ese demonio.

— ¿Tuyo por derecho?

Pregunto fingiendo ignorar sus oscuros deseos, Vasara apretó los dientes, ese humano jamás comprendería nada acerca de los suyos, mucho menos el deseo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que sabes algo sobre nosotros humano!

Ozuno se levanto con lentitud, escuchando cada una de las palabras que Vasara parecía creer sin problema alguno.

— ¡No sabes nada de nuestros rituales, yo lo derrote, el debería ser mío!

Según recordaba Ozuno, Zenki estuvo a punto de vencer a su demonio principal, al primero de sus sirvientes, por lo que probablemente quien debería decidir si seguía sus rituales o no debía ser el demonio rojo, no Vasara.

— Sí lo que dices es cierto, quien estuvo a punto de vencerte fue Zenki, Vasara.

Eso era cierto, Zenki casi lo derrota y antes de poder someterlo a su voluntad, debía asegurarse que su poder perdiera fuerza, la única forma de lograrlo era arrancarle esos hermosos cuernos, así podría debilitarlo.

— Prefieres que Goki disfrute los frutos de mi esfuerzo, Ozuno, antes de permitirme tomar lo que yo me gane.

Pronuncio Vasara lleno de rencor, mirándolo fijamente con una mezcla entre incredulidad y descontento, en realidad creía que le dejaría dañar a ese demonio solo porque lo deseaba.

— Está bien, espero que no te arrepientas por esta decisión.

Finalizo alejándose del monje, permitiendo que por un momento creyera que se olvidaría de su victoria, comenzando a planear la forma de hacerse con Zenki sin que Ozuno se lo impidiera.

— Amo Ozuno.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Vasara destruyo varios cuartos buscando el indicado, encontrando información valiosa que le ayudaría a destruir el brazalete, liberando a su sirviente del control humano, al menos de aquella detestable apariencia infantil que portaba cuando estaba demasiado débil.

Con la cual permitió que descansara plácidamente después de sus agradables tareas, mientras que él buscaba aquello que necesitaba para liberarlo, sabía que existía una forma de liberarse o modificar los sellos de control de Ozuno, pero sólo había hallado pistas esos últimos meses, todos ellos indicaban que alguno de los templos que visitaron tenía la respuesta.

O al leer las hojas que custodiaban esos monjes, los tres, formando una especie de rompecabezas que estaba a punto de descifrar, que le otorgaría la victoria después de todo ese tiempo sirviéndole a esa patética especie.

Suponía que al final Zenki terminaría agradeciéndoselo, o probablemente lucharía con él hasta el final, de cualquier forma ya no se escaparía de sus manos, estaba seguro que lo dejo lo suficiente cansado como para que pudiera levantarse con facilidad.

Pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio que Zenki ya no estaba en ese templo, que había decidido correr para salvarse, una actitud graciosa porque su demonio de fuego jamás abandonaba un combate, aunque portara esa patética apariencia.

Dejándole ver lo mucho que le temía, lo asustado que estaba y como estaba logrando quebrar esa voluntad de hierro con algunas cuantas caricias, imaginándose lo que pasaría si Zenki decidiera obedecerlo como siempre debió suceder.

Vasara salió del templo con lentitud tratando de imaginar cual era el camino que Zenki decidió utilizar, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, evitando verlo si aun estaba cerca de aquella área, borrando su delicioso aroma con el agua, parecía que la naturaleza quería proteger a su sirviente.

Eso era absurdo, si la naturaleza quisiera protegerlo en ese caso nunca debió apartarse de su lado después de saber que estaba libre, él comprendía la magnitud de su deseo e intento robárselo con ayuda de ese anciano miserable, ahora que no se quejara si Zenki ya le pertenecía.

Seguramente Zenki no había creído que su ama estaba muerta por lo que estaría buscándola en esos precisos momentos, con esa pequeña forma y su fascinante agilidad, su sirviente debía tratar de recorrer todo el camino que transitaron hasta ese momento.

De eso estaba seguro Vasara, por lo que decidió seguir en aquella dirección, esperando no equivocarse, aunque sí lo pensaba bien, Zenki no tenía otro lugar a donde ir mas que con sus humanos, porque parecía que aun no deseaba permanecer a su lado.

Creyendo que lo dejaría marcharse así sin más, sin tratar de buscarlo para regresarlo a rastras a su lado, disfrutando de la emocionante cacería, la que le recordaba esa ocasión cuando logro quitarle su primer trofeo, en ese momento también trato de alejarse cuando descubrió que su energía no era tan fuerte, que no podía usar su técnica con la cual casi logra destruirlo a costa de su propia vida.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Vasara desobedeciendo las ordenes de Ozuno, el que seguía débil después de enfrentarse a un demonio poderoso a su avanzada edad, seguía de cerca los pasos de Zenki, el que había decidido marcharse en busca de algo de comer, alguna semilla, las que comenzaban a escasear considerablemente o algo de diversión.

Quería pelear con alguien, hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba divertirse ni alimentarse como deseaba, quejándose amargamente con Goki, el cual le insistió en permanecer en esa aldea el tiempo que su amo tardara en recuperarse.

Zenki era como él, nunca obedecía las órdenes que se le daban, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba comiendo y la otra parte durmiendo casi en cualquier sitio, ignorando a sus compañeros, en especial a él.

El demonio pelirrojo había logrado cazar un jabalí, del cual estaba dispuesto a comer cuando de pronto escucho el crujido de unas hojas, notando con desagrado que Vasara quería interrumpir su comida, algo que no permitiría.

— ¡Lárgate, esto es mío, yo lo cacé!

Pronuncio el que comenzaba a convertirse en su obsesión dándole una mordida a la suculenta carne de la criatura, algo que no era la mitad de apetitoso que su propia presa, la que jugaba a no entender sus deseos.

— Precisamente.

Dio un paso en su dirección con una sonrisa en los labios, le había costado demasiado trabajo hacerles creer que se olvido de su deseo, demasiados años teniéndolo cerca sin poder tocarlo, mirándolo sin poder poseerlo.

Destruyendo demonios, alimentándose del miasma, aumentando su poder, todo con una meta en mente y ahora que Ozuno había envejecido, que ya no podía hacer nada más que dar su último aliento en su lecho de muerte no veía razón alguna para no reclamar a la criatura a la que él le había dado caza.

Vasara siguió acercándose a su fantasía, notando que Zenki a pesar de fingir disfrutar de su presa no dejaba de observarle, estaba tenso, un poco nervioso, no era para menos, lo que deseaba hacerle lo hubiera petrificado.

— Cuando un demonio caza algo esto le pertenece, sabía que tu lo comprenderías Zenki, no como esos humanos que fingen no entendernos.

Zenki dejo caer su presa, esta vez tenía toda su atención, eso le gustaba, después de todo esta criatura debía comprender al menos un poco de sus deseos, no podía ser tan incauto ni tan inocente.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Vasara se detuvo junto a él e intento sostenerlo del cabello, un movimiento que Zenki esquivo con relativa facilidad, alejándose de un salto, confundido, después de todo parecía no entender cuáles eran sus deseos.

— Pronto lo descubrirás.

Zenki apretó los dientes creyendo que podría derrotarlo, sintiendo su puño de fénix casi inmediatamente, el que lo lanzo lejos, hundiéndolo en un lago congelado cuyo hielo delgado se quebró bajo su peso.

— Espero que te guste el agua fría.

Susurro Vasara sosteniéndolo del cabello para sumergirlo de nuevo en ella, esperando que aquellas temperaturas le parecieran dolorosas al ser una criatura creada en el fuego, sonriendo al ver que este parecía aturdirlo solo un poco.

— Debe ser doloroso para ti esta temperatura Zenki, pero no te preocupes, yo podre calentar tu cuerpo.

Zenki logro liberarse de sus manos, zambulléndose debajo del hielo, alejándose algunos metros para salir al otro lado del lago, en algunas partes de su rostro se formaba un poco de escarcha.

— No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero no dejare que lo hagas.

Respondió Zenki furioso, atacándolo, saltando en su dirección con las nuevas armas que Ozuno le había otorgado, esperando poder vengarse por lo que le había hecho en ese bosque, fue su culpa que Ozuno lo atrapara, eso lo recordaba perfectamente.

— ¡Me vengare por lo que me has hecho!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños y es Slash, Yaoi, etc.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

— No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero no dejare que lo hagas.

Respondió Zenki furioso, atacándolo, saltando en su dirección con las nuevas armas que Ozuno le había otorgado, esperando poder vengarse por lo que le había hecho en ese bosque, fue su culpa que Ozuno lo atrapara, eso lo recordaba perfectamente.

— ¡Me vengare por lo que me has hecho!

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Zenki destetaba el agua, pero las grandes cantidades de esta cuando estaba en aquella forma realmente le erizaban la piel, no le gustaba nadar ni la idea de ahogarse, por lo cual por un momento pensó en regresar por donde había llegado, darle la vuelta a ese lago con algunas cuantas rocas en su superficie, en donde había una especialmente grande.

Aunque no recordaba haber cruzado por ese sitio, ni que hubiera agua, ni esa roca con una grotesca apariencia que le hacía pensar en una babosa o algo viscoso.

El demonio de fuego se estremeció, todas las criaturas viscosas siempre le habían dado demasiado asco, de poder evitarlo nunca se les acercaba ni las tocaba, le parecían horrendas.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, saltando de roca en roca, percibiendo de pronto el aroma de una de las semillas, el dulce aroma que hasta ese momento quiso ignorar creyendo que no debía perder tiempo valioso.

Deteniéndose en la de mayor tamaño, la que parecía una babosa, que de pronto se elevo rugiendo de una inmensa boca en el cuerpo principal y otra más pequeña repleta de dientes afilados en lo que poco antes había sido un humano.

Lanzándolo en ese lago de apariencia extraña, el que no era nada más que las secreciones de aquella bestia, provocando que su rostro perdiera toda clase de color sintiendo nauseas instantáneamente.

La criatura de pronto se le acerco, relamiéndose los labios, mirándolo como si fuera un apetitoso bocadillo, provocando que comenzara a preocuparse, temiendo por su vida sin su ama para liberar su sello.

Recordando que su brazalete se había quedado solo en ese templo, a menos que Vasara lo tomara como un trofeo, uno de muchos que consiguió ese horrendo día.

Zenki logro esquivar a la criatura, al menos aun seguía siendo rápido, pero la babosa con un cuerpo humano en su boca lo siguió, atravesando las rocas y los arboles, provocando un estruendoso crujido.

Parecía que además de huir de Vasara tenía que esquivar a esa criatura, que no lo dejaba solo, de cuya boca salieron disparados tres tentáculos morados de los que escurrían más de esa molesta baba.

Intentando atraparlo con ellos, los que apenas logra esquivar en esta ocasión, escuchando que la criatura le ordenaba detenerse, entregarse para que pudiera devorarlo, una idea absurda, pero que parecía sería su destino.

Al menos Vasara no se llevaría la victoria esta vez, sería derrotado por una babosa gigante, esa idea le pareció divertida, pero debía concentrarse, buscar a Chiaki, algo le decía que no estaba muerta, que no se dejara destruir.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Los sellos de Vasara y sus restricciones no eran las mismas que usaban con él o no había logrado conseguir mucha más energía en esos pocos años, un poder que nunca usaba en su presencia ni en la de Ozuno.

Zenki trato de utilizar el Ludra pero no logro hacerlo, su propia arma de pronto se había vuelto peligrosa para él, dejándolo en desventaja, aun así no correría como un cobarde, no le daría ese placer a su enemigo.

Vasara se había alimentado del miasma directo de la fuente y estaba ansioso de reclamar su premio, escuchando los jadeos de Zenki, el que comenzaba a ceder terreno con forme se alejaban de su amo, destruyendo parte de ese bosque.

Zenki de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en condiciones de derrotarle y trato de irse, dándole la espalda, corriendo en busca de un punto que no estuviera repleto de aquel liquido que lo lastimaba al ser un demonio de fuego.

No lo suficiente, pero al menos lo incomodaba para darle ventaja en esa pelea, de pronto, utilizando toda su fuerza Vasara lo empujo contra una pared de roca, en ese momento estaban en unas montañas, podían ver a lo lejos el templo donde convalecía Ozuno.

Esta vez casi logra matarlo, sólo esperaba que ese anciano comprendiera que lo mejor era ya no levantarse de nuevo, dejarle su premio solo para él, cuya expresión de terror era sublime cuando lo sostuvo de sus dos cuernos dorados con una sonrisa que todos los demás, menos él llamarían sádica.

Zenki trato de soltarse, revolcándose, tratando de evitar que lo tocara, sin poder creer que era lo que Vasara deseaba hacerle en ese momento, con qué sentido lo acecho para atacarlo sin descanso, sintiendo que su mirada lo quemaba, que su deseo iba más allá de querer humillarlo, todo ese tiempo inmóvil, siendo sujetado por los cuernos dorados que adornaban su cabeza.

Algo que le parecía hermoso a Vasara, pero que tenía que ser destruido para poder poseer a su presa, a las serpientes se le quitaban los colmillos, a los felinos las garras, a los jabalís los colmillos, a Zenki serían los cuernos.

Vasara tiro de sus cuernos con fuerza provocando que un alarido de dolor pudiera escucharse, eran demasiado sensibles, conectados a su mismo ser, debilitándolo con ese movimiento.

Zenki redoblo sus intentos por soltarse y al ver que estaba tratando de arrancarle sus cuernos, una de las peores humillaciones que un demonio puede sufrir, así como un acto en extremo doloso estuvo a punto de suplicarle porque se detuviera.

Vasara con aquella expresión aterradora utilizo toda su fuerza en ese movimiento, escuchando como empezaban a tronar los hermosos cuernos, aumentando el dolor de su sirviente, quien finalizo gritando cuando al fin cedieron ante su poder.

Zenki no pudo moverse cuando Vasara utilizando su descomunal energía comenzó a tirar de sus cuernos, los que repentinamente cedieron bajo la presión, quebrándose provocándole un dolor como ningún otro.

Paralizándolo momentáneamente, sintiendo que pequeños trozos de sus cuernos caían sobre su propio cuerpo, convirtiéndose en polvo, cenizas doraras de su antigua fuerza, debilitándolo inmediatamente.

Cayendo de rodillas llevando una mano a su cabeza, tratando de palpar con infinito temor lo que había quedado de sus cuernos, los que simplemente desaparecieron, no quedaban ni siquiera muñones, solo sangre escurriendo sobre su rostro, cegándolo por instantes.

Vasara aun tenía sus cuernos en sus manos, Zenki los veía con sorpresa, aturdido y demasiado débil para moverse, no podía haber sido derrotado de aquella forma, preguntándose qué pasaría con su energía, con su poder ahora que parte de ella se la habían arrancado dolorosamente, notando que aquella mirada seguía presente, esa pesadilla no había terminado.

— Son hermosos pero inútiles.

Zenki trato de alcanzar uno de sus cuernos con una mano temblorosa, el cual Vasara desmorono una vez que se convirtió en piedra, notando como aquellos pedazos que se deshacían en el viento antes fueron su mayor orgullo.

Vasara sin piedad alguna destruyo el segundo, aventándolo como si no fuera nada más que un objeto inservible, acercándose a él, tomándolo del cabello para susurrarle algo en el oído, recibiendo un estremecimiento del demonio casi inconsciente.

— Me pregunto…

Zenki apenas respiraba, aferrándose a los restos de sus cuernos, sintiendo como Vasara trataba de obligarle a someterse, sintiendo que su lengua húmeda recorría su mejilla, limpiando algunos de los restos de sus cuernos.

— ¿Qué más puedo arrebatarte?

Los ojos de Vasara brillaban con algo que no se atrevía a comprender, llenándolo de terror, de incomprensión, se preguntaba que ocurriría ahora, porque Vasara le había hecho algo como eso y que más se suponía que deseaba arrebatarle en ese momento.

Ya le había quitado su libertad, su bosque y ahora sus cuernos, que mas deseaba de él.

Vasara al ver su confusión la utilizo en su contra, azotando su cabeza contra el suelo, ahora que ya era mucho más fuerte que su presa, la que de pronto perdió el conocimiento, yaciendo inmóvil a sus pies.

— Se me ocurre algo Zenki.

Sus garras comenzaron a tirar de su peto, escuchando con deleite como poco a poco este comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo demoniaco, sus túnicas eran armaduras creadas por su energía, que formaban parte de su esencia pero no de su cuerpo, por lo cual podían ser removidas con mucha facilidad.

— ¡Vasara!

Gritaron a sus espaldas, ese era Goki, quien veía al guerrero inconsciente en el suelo y a él postrado sobre su cuerpo, con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

— Por última vez Goki, déjanos a solas.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

— ¡Vasara!

Era el mismo grito que escucho en esa ocasión, pero esta vez había sido pronunciado por Zenki, no por ese infeliz que interrumpió su momento de gloria, aparentemente Ozuno se negaba a morir, al contrario de aquella criatura que trataba de robarle a su hermoso sirviente.

Vasara al ver como un humano poseído por una de las semillas trataba de alcanzar a Zenki actuó deprisa, saltando en su dirección, aterrizando a sus espaldas, arrancando al humano del cuerpo de la criatura, cortándolo a la mitad en esta ocasión, desperdiciando delicioso miasma en un acto que esperaba mostrarle a su sirviente quien tenía el control.

Zenki al verlo inmediatamente retrocedió presa de pánico, su miedo le parecía agradable, mucho más la idea de que era él quien lo provocaba, a pesar de tener esa débil forma le complacía verlo tan asustado.

El demonio aun estaba vivo, retorciéndose en el suelo tratando de llegar a él, Zenki no podía quitar sus ojos de sus movimientos, podía notar el desagrado, la vergüenza y por qué no, la admiración manando de aquella pequeña figura.

Vasara no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa y recupero el valioso miasma de aquel humano, notando que Zenki por fin podía moverse, primero cayendo de espaldas, para después darle la espalda, alejándose corriendo, tratando de alcanzar suficiente distancia entre ambos.

El demonio de luz al verle correr sonrió, abandonando un cadáver que antiguamente fue humano, siguiendo a su presa, percibiendo su miedo y su asco, escuchándolo jadear, observando como en un inútil intento por huir saltaba de rama en rama.

Un acto inútil que solamente gastaría energía de manera innecesaria, haciendo que se sintiera poderoso como nunca antes, capturándolo en un instante, sintiendo como se retorcía en sus brazos, tratando de liberarse, mordiéndolo, pateándolo, gritando, pero todo era inútil.

— No quieres antagonizar conmigo.

Zenki apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, claro que lo deseaba, quería liberarse, hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho, pero en especial quería que lo soltara y que nunca en su vida volviera a tocarlo.

— ¡Tú no sabes que es lo que quiero!

Vasara lo cargaba como si fuera un simple bulto, sin escucharle, sin importarle lo que estaba diciéndole, sus insultos, sus intentos por liberarse, haciéndolo sentir pequeño como nunca antes.

— Te lo estoy advirtiendo Zenki, tú no quieres hacerme enojar.

Zenki volvió a morderlo, encajando sus dientes en su brazo, pero Vasara lo ignoro, parecía que esta vez lo mantendría en aquella apariencia por más tiempo, al menos así no querría tocarlo.

O esa fue su idea, ya que de pronto cargándolo del pecho lo sostuvo enfrente de su rostro, sonriendo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, recordando que esta criatura era el poderoso guerrero, quien inmediatamente se petrifico.

— No importa a donde te escondas, que tan rápido corras, yo te encontrare y te regresare conmigo.

Zenki dejo de retorcerse, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que lo llevara a donde quisiera, temiendo que ocurriría cuando Vasara realmente se enojara, sí se suponía que toda esa pesadilla, su enemigo tenía sus sentimientos bajo control.

— Prefiero estar muerto…

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Vasara al ver que Goki no se marcharía deposito a Zenki de nuevo en el suelo, si su rival quería enfrentarse con él que lo hiciera, esa presa era suya y ya no la compartiría con nadie.

— ¡Zenki no será tuyo!

Para Goki aquellas palabras no tenían sentido e inmediatamente dando un paso en dirección de Zenki, tratando de revisar sus heridas, preguntándose que se suponía que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, esta vez Ozuno, el que fue transportado en la espalda de Goki, descubriendo con horror que sus suposiciones eran ciertas cuando vio que Vasara había desaparecido junto a Zenki.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

Ya no usaría el nombre de amo, ese humano ya no lo era, sin embargo, Ozuno aun tenía pleno control sobre su energía, por lo cual, espero que le dieran un castigo.

— ¿Tu le quitaste sus cuernos?

Pregunto Goki sorprendido, horrorizado al ver que ya no existían y como Zenki comenzaba a despertar, el demonio de fuego era tan necio como perseverante era su amo Ozuno.

— ¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

Vasara no se marcho, ni se movió de su presa, tampoco quiso responder aquella pregunta seguro de que Goki comprendía la razón de sus acciones, que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— Esto ha sido demasiado Vasara, has llegado muy lejos esta vez.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Habían pasado otros dos días de viaje, en los cuales Vasara le había conseguido alimento que no fueran las semillas, el que desprecio al principio aunque se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Le gustaba la comida, el sentimiento que le dejaba cuando estaba saciado, era igual que con las semillas, pero no aceptaría nada que Vasara quisiera otorgarle, mucho menos un enorme Jabalí que se veía bastante apetitoso en el fuego.

— Recuerdo que en el pasado comías jabalí, lo disfrutabas mucho.

Zenki estaba sentado al otro lado de las llamas, tan alejado como pudiera de su captor, quien había devorado el solo un venado, haciéndole recordar aquella ocasión que lo comparo con uno.

— ¡Nunca disfrutare nada contigo y tampoco aceptare nada que quieras darme!

Respondió cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle con esos enormes ojos, que comenzaba a encontrar un poco lindos, casi como los de una mascota.

— ¡Además, no entiendo porque me estás haciendo esto!

Vasara arqueo una ceja sorprendido, era bastante obvio lo que deseaba con él y de él, ya se lo había mostrado con anterioridad.

— ¡Quieres humillarme! ¡Destruirme!

Al ver que se levantaba de su asiento Zenki retrocedió varios pasos, pegándose contra la pared de otro de los templos, aferrándose a lo primero que sus pequeñas manos alcanzaron, mirándolo con miedo y aprensión.

— ¿No sabes porque razón hago esto?

Le pregunto sentándose a su derecha, rozando su mejilla con un dedo que le parecía monstruoso y que le hizo temblar repentinamente, tragando un poco de saliva, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera Vasara o su cercanía

— ¡No lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo!

Aquella respuesta recibió una risa de Vasara, quien se alejo de Zenki, el que para ese momento abrazaba sus rodillas, mirando en otra dirección, asustado de que le hiciera daño con aquella apariencia ridícula.

— ¡Ve en lo que te han convertido los humanos, no eres más que una mascota!

Zenki se alejo de nuevo, negando aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, furioso consigo mismo y con Vasara, no quería escuchar las mentiras que eran pronunciadas por él, creía que de pronto comenzaría a creerlas.

— ¡No era su mascota!

La sonrisa que Vasara le dedico le hacía ver lo que pensaba de aquella respuesta, disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciéndole, que dudara de su relación con sus amigos humanos, con Ozuno y con Chiaki, ella no lo veía como una mascota ni como un sirviente, para ella era su amigo.

— Yo era su amigo…

Susurro entonces recordando el brazalete manchado de sangre, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas, escuchando como Vasara salía de aquel sitio en busca de no sabía qué, pero que creía encontrarlo en ese templo.

— Sólo mira en lo que te ha convertido tu amor por los humanos, Zenki.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Goki había escuchado que varios templos habían sido destruidos por dos demonios invencibles, uno de armadura negra y el otro rojo carmesí, los que buscaban algo en las cámaras ocultas de los templos.

Estaba seguro que se trataba de Vasara, ese demonio quería destruir todos los templos o buscaba una forma de alimentarse de todos los humanos, lo que fuera no era bueno.

Sin embargo, no sabía que clase de criatura lo estaba acompañando, pero la descripción de su armadura le hacía pensar en lo peor, tal vez, después de todo Chiaki no pudo defenderse porque su propio guardián fue quien la traiciono.

Aunque eso era imposible, Vasara quería muerto a Zenki después de negarse a servirle cuando había sido liberado y su amigo era demasiado orgulloso para someterse a la voluntad de cualquier demonio.

Aun así Goki no dejaba de pensar en que si eso era cierto, entonces, al primero que mataría sería a Zenki, el que se suponía debía cuidar de su ama, pero no lo hizo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Había pasado varios meses de ese cautiverio, las palabras que Vasara pronunciara el primer día que trato de escapar aun seguían perturbándolo, haciendo que se preguntara si eso era cierto, ella siempre lo molestaba, sin ninguna clase de respeto, no le dejaba comer ni lo escuchaba nunca, a veces creía que se sentía superior.

En ese momento ambos estaban sentados junto al fuego, la luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que se preguntara porque no había tratado de marcharse en otras ocasiones, algunas noches podría alejarse lo suficiente antes de que lo encontraran, tal vez estaba cansándose de aquella cacería, desde su inicio parecía que él nunca triunfaría.

Como hacerlo si dependía de Vasara para mantener su tamaño normal, aquel que poseía antes de que Ozuno lo condenara a su esclavitud, el que tenía las únicas ocasiones en que su ama era amable con él, así como los otros humanos.

De nuevo habían capturado un jabalí, del cual estaba comiéndose una pierna con lentitud, notando que Vasara le observaba fijamente, creía que de nuevo volvería a tomar su cuerpo, una acción a la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Vasara seguía alimentándolo de semillas, buscaban algo en los templos que destruían, pero no sabía bien que era eso, sin embargo, ya no le importaba cuando ese demonio había encontrado una forma de mantenerlo en lo que llamaba su apariencia favorita, una que nunca dejaba de tocar cada vez que podía, haciéndolo añorar su forma pequeña, aquella del sellado.

Cada ocasión recordándole que los humanos eran los culpables de sus penas, que Ozuno fue quien lo capturo, el que lo sello y Chiaki siempre lo maltrataba, que nadie parecía respetarlo, que lo trataban como un mero sirviente.

Que él en cambio le daría toda la energía que pudiera proporcionarle, lo alimentaba y protegía, que admiraba su espíritu, que era suyo ya que le dio caza, derrotándolo, aquellas habían sido sus palabras.

Con forme avanzaba el tiempo le era cada vez más difícil no escucharlo, haciendo que se preguntara si en realidad los humanos eran sus amigos o solo le veían como una herramienta, después de todo, de estar con vida acaso no estarían buscándolo.

— Me gusta cómo te ves bajo la luz de la luna.

Zenki deposito el hueso en el suelo, alejándose del demonio de armadura negra, el que muchas veces trato de destruirlo, que aun ahora seguía intentándolo, destruyendo su espíritu, poseyéndolo entonces como ni siquiera Ozuno ni Chiaki lo habían logrado.

— Pareces una ilusión, una que solamente yo puedo poseer.

Zenki retrocedió varios pasos al notar que Vasara caminaba en su dirección, acorralándolo contra uno de los arboles, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, acariciando su cadera con posesividad.

— Sólo mírate, tan orgulloso…

Vasara cada vez destruía su armadura, parecía que eso era parte de su placer antes de poseerlo, Zenki después de varias semanas de tratar de impedirlo, de enfrentarse con su enemigo con todo lo que podía, de no rendirse, sintiendo sus violentos reclamos como pago a su insubordinación comenzó a permitir que tomara su cuerpo, una noche estaba demasiado cansado para seguir resistiéndosele.

Creía que Vasara le haría mucho más daño aun, pero esa ocasión fue mucho más amable, casi como si se tratase de otra criatura y tuvo suficiente con una sola ocasión, haciéndolo sentir confundido.

Se odiaba por eso pero así la lujuria de Vasara no era tan desagradable, sus caricias eran mucho menos violentas y en ocasiones, terminaba pronto, no como el primer día en que parecía haber perdido la razón, que estaba completamente enloquecido.

— Y pensar que Ozuno quería controlarte, tenerte para él solo, obligándote a obedecerlo transformándote en una mascota, algo indigno de un demonio tan poderoso como tú.

Zenki cerró los ojos, sintiendo que su armadura cedía como cada una de esas ocasiones, ni siquiera trato de evitarlo, se preguntaba qué sentido tenía, solo sería derrotado y obligado a devorar semillas de aquella desagradable manera.

— El me ordeno que te quitara los cuernos, así serías un demonio sumiso que podría controlar con facilidad.

Zenki abrió los ojos entonces, sin poder creer lo que Vasara le decía, quien al ver sus ojos posados en los suyos, sonrió besando su cuello, esta vez con delicadeza, lamiendo su hermosa piel.

— Te capture pensando que te entregaría a mí, pero se arrepintió, quise hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero sabes cómo son los humanos, que tan avariciosos pueden ser.

Eso no era cierto, Ozuno era un hombre sabio, su única meta era destruir al mal que estaba desolando su mundo, nada de lo que decía Vasara tenía sentido, era imposible que fuera verdad.

— Goki le ayudo a Ozuno, él siempre ha honrado a esos humanos porque no fue ridiculizado como tú, sus sellos no lo dejan indefenso.

Zenki trato de apartarse, siendo sostenido por Vasara, quien recorrió su tocado con la punta de sus dedos, notando que su sirviente comenzaba a creer sus palabras, a escucharlas con un dolor inmenso que le haría adorarle.

— Yo trate de ayudarte, pero ya era demasiado tarde, siempre me rechazabas, aun ahora, cuando una adolecente malcriada te usaba como su mascota, te negaste a mí, les ayudaste a encerrarme.

Vasara parecía decepcionado, como si aquellas acciones fueran las de un traidor o un ciego, percatándose de su indecisión, disfrutándola como nunca, seguro que pronto le creería, solo le faltaba un ligero empujón.

— ¿Por qué crees que él te controla?

Goki era un guerrero honorable, nunca lo traicionaría de aquella forma, eso era imposible, aun así, una gran parte de su ser comenzaba a creer esas mentiras, las que eran mucho más fáciles de aceptar cuando parecía que nadie lo buscaba, ninguno de sus aliados, ni siquiera el demonio de armadura azul.

— Tú me atacaste…

Pronuncio Zenki, sosteniéndolo de su armadura, tratando de que se alejara de su cuerpo, de su persona al menos unos instantes, Vasara dejo que lo hiciera, estaba seguro que si se negaba su sirviente volvería a desconfiar de sus palabras, todas ellas mentiras.

— Somos señores demonios, llevo mil años esperándote, Zenki, deseándote en esa roca en la cual me encerraron porque no estaba dispuesto a obedecer, a convertirme en una mascota, como lo hiciste tú.

Zenki estaba a punto de repetir que no era una mascota, pero el ya no lo creía del todo, logrando una sonrisa de Vasara, quien se soltó con mucha facilidad de su iracundo sirviente.

— ¡No podemos ser nada más que violentos!

Zenki esta vez logro esquivarlo, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre ellos, parecía que su sirviente no quería que lo tocaran esa noche, ese era un problema, porque él y su propio cuerpo lo deseaban.

— ¿Dónde están tus humanos ahora que los necesitas?

Pregunto Vasara, acorralándolo de nuevo, besando su cuello recibiendo un gemido de Zenki, quien se sostuvo de sus brazos cuando lo recostó en el suelo con bastante facilidad.

— Yo te busque apenas fui liberado, ellos no se interesan por ti, solo eres una mascota, un ente que no les sirve de nada sin tu sacerdotisa, por eso te han dejado bajo mi control.

Aquello le hizo reaccionar, aun recordaba la sangre de Chiaki, el cómo insinuó que la mato, ella era una buena muchacha, se preocupaba por él, aunque fuera muy molesta, lo trataba como a un igual y la abuela, ella siempre era respetuosa, lo alimentaba, ellas no eran como lo decía Vasara, debía aferrarse a esa idea, de lo contrario creía que ya no tendría fuerza para seguir resistiéndose al que se decía era su amo.

— ¡Te matare por eso!

Respondió Zenki atacándolo, cortando su rostro con sus garras, logrando ver algo colgando del cuello de Vasara que las otras noches no estaba allí, ese era el brazalete de su amiga, de su sacerdotisa, el que seguía manchado de sangre, el que era utilizado como un trofeo.

— ¡Nunca te perdonare!

Vasara enfureció al ver que Zenki seguía negándosele, atacándolo con fuerza, notando que esta vez trataba de llegar a su preciado brazalete, la prueba de que aun no le pertenecía del todo.

Había tratado de realizar los conjuros, obligado humanos con ese fin, pero no lograba que esa inmunda pieza de oro cambiara de la forma en que lo necesitaba, así que se canso de buscar una forma pacífica de obligarle a obedecer, lo mejor era domarlo a la antigua, con fuerza y miedo.

— No me importa Zenki, de todas formas ya eres mío.

La mano de Vasara se poso en su entrepierna por encima de la ropa escuchando un sonoro gemido, sintiendo como Zenki trataba de alejarlo, como cada noche todo su esfuerzo por detenerlo era inútil.

Su armadura era desgarrada sin mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo como Vasara lo volteaba sujetándolo del cabello, en esta ocasión lo tomaría por la espalda, clavándosele casi inmediatamente, sonriendo al escuchar su grito de dolor.

Le enseñaría lo que ocurría cuando trataba de antagonizar con él, por negársele como lo hacía, Zenki no estaba en ninguna condición para retarlo, creía que lo había dejado claro, que le había hecho comprender a quien le servía durante esos largos meses, pero seguía firme en su necedad, odiándolo por liberarlo de esa humana inferior.

— ¡Mío!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños y es Slash, Yaoi, etc.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

Le enseñaría lo que ocurría cuando trataba de antagonizar con él, por negársele como lo hacía, Zenki no estaba en ninguna condición para retarlo, creía que lo había dejado claro, que le había hecho comprender a quien le servía durante esos largos meses, pero seguía firme en su necedad, odiándolo por liberarlo de esa humana inferior.

— ¡Mío!

Zenki gemía, ya no sabía si de dolor o placer, pero lo hacía, apenas podía sostenerse, tratando de pensar en algo más, imaginándose en otro lugar, recordando a su ama, ella era amable, ella lo quería, lo respetaba, sino lo hacía, entonces Vasara tenía razón y no quería pensar en algo como eso.

Vasara seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, jadeando al sentir su estrechez, ver como su espalda se tensaba, su cuerpo era hermoso debajo del suyo, así como la forma en que gemía, rindiéndose a su placer, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojándose cuando algunas cuantas gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

Su sexo tampoco era ajeno a sus caricias y con cada uno de sus embistes regresaba a la vida, Zenki llevo su mano a su cuerpo, acariciándose con ella, sosteniéndose apenas para no caer, gimiendo con una voz baja.

Vasara al saberse victorioso acelero el paso y la fuerza, apartando la mano de su sirviente de su propio cuerpo intercambiándola con la suya, soltándolo, notando con gusto que no trataba de liberarse, solo se dejaba poseer, acompañando esta vez sus movimientos.

De pronto se derramo en su cuerpo, manteniendo a su amante con él, obligándolo a recibirlo, dejándolo caer cuando Zenki por fin lo había vaciado, sus espasmos apretando su sexo brindándole aun más placer si eso era posible.

Vasara se alejo de Zenki, el que se mantuvo algunos instantes en la misma posición, pero después se dejo caer en el suelo, recargándose en sus antebrazos, sus labios abiertos, su respiración entre cortada, tratando de recuperarse del placer que le hizo sentir.

Zenki comenzó a levantarse, preguntándose si Vasara había terminado con él, agradeciéndole a cualquier deidad que por fin parecía darle algo de paz, un poco de consuelo, en ocasiones como esa su tormento era interminable.

La mirada de Vasara estaba fija en sus labios, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, mostrando una expresión que nunca era algo bueno para él, haciéndolo retroceder solo un poco, parecía que todavía no terminaba esa pesadilla.

— No me mires así.

Le ordeno alejándose unos cuantos centímetros, pero el demonio de armadura negra atrapo su cabello, jalándolo en su dirección, obligándolo a permanecer a su lado, recorriendo su labio inferior con su dedo meñique.

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

Zenki se estremeció, tratando de liberarse primero, pero después rindiéndose cuando Vasara lo ignoro, introduciendo un dedo en su boca, casi como si esperara que lo chupara.

— Cómo si quisiera que me complacieras con tu boca.

Relamiéndose los labios, Vasara se sentó en el suelo, sujetándolo del cabello acercándolo a él, a su monstruoso sexo.

— Porque es eso lo que quiero que hagas exactamente.

Ya había tratado de realizar algo como eso, pero logro evitarlo, en vez de eso Vasara lo dejo ir, creyendo que lo estaba domando, que ya lo había roto, pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría.

— No…

Trato de alejarse pero Vasara no lo permitiría, restregando su mejilla contra la cabeza de su miembro, sujetándolo del mentón con sus dedos índice y pulgar, dirigiendo su rostro, Zenki se recargo en sus rodillas, tratando de alejarse sintiendo que aun estaba húmedo, viscoso a causa del semen.

Aquella sensación siempre le había causado nauseas, le desagradaba por completo y la mera idea de metérselo en la boca le era incomprensible, demasiado molesta para ignorarla.

— ¡No lo hare!

Vasara no se detuvo, esperando que con el tiempo se rindiera, pero esta vez no lo haría, alejándose un poco, comenzando a enfurecer por su osadía, aquel día era el mismo de su captura, esa noche no se sentía de humor para sus avances mucho menos para realizar tareas desagradables como esas.

El demonio de armadura negra lo dejo ir de pronto, Zenki cayó de espaldas, sorprendido, notando como Vasara le enseñaba el brazalete de su ama, estaba intacto, aun tenía la sangre que lo ensuciaba esa noche, un trofeo que no le gustaba ver en sus manos, era el único recuerdo de su amiga.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a darme por esto?

Zenki trago saliva, no era la primera vez que Vasara trataba de cambiar semillas o alimento por sexo, para que complaciera alguna de sus asquerosas fantasías, nunca había aceptado ninguna clase de trato, por lo que sería muy fácil negarse en esta ocasión lambien.

El era un guerrero, no un esclavo, ni una mascota, mucho menos un Kagema, creía que ese era el termino que usaban los humanos para esa clase de personas, las que vendían su cuerpo por aquello que necesitaban, un acto sucio que asociaba con humanos, aunque en esa época realmente creía que los demonios no estaban interesados en la lujuria humana.

— No hare eso.

Fue su respuesta, Vasara entonces comenzó a apretar el brazalete en su mano derecha, Zenki creía que de un momento a otro seria destruido, dejándolo como un mero metal retorcido, como sus cuernos fueron transformados en piedra, ese era el único recuerdo de Chiaki, de que alguna vez fue libre de este monstruo.

— ¡Espera!

Vasara se detuvo, no dijo nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión, notando su absoluta vergüenza, molestándose ligeramente porque un recuerdo como ese fuera tan valioso para Zenki, parecía que realmente quería a sus humanos, un sentimiento que algún día lograría borrarle.

— Si hago eso me lo darás, el brazalete será mío.

Zenki gateo en su dirección antes de recibir una respuesta, recargándose en sus rodillas, arqueando su espalda para poder verlo a los ojos, buscando algún signo de que le mintiera, Vasara ya no le veía ninguna utilidad, la línea de Ozuno fue destruida con esa chica de coletas, los hechizos no funcionaron, no veía porque debía cargar con esa molesta basura si su sirviente estaba tan desesperado por tenerla consigo.

— Recuperaras tu cadena sí me sirves como lo deseo Zenki.

Zenki trato de tomar el brazalete pero Vasara se lo impidió, alejándolo de sus manos cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre su labio inferior, apretando ligeramente, sonriendo cuando su sirviente abrió su boca permitiéndole la entrada, chupando su dedo, tratando de ser complaciente, todo por esa baratija.

— Mira como me pones.

Zenki dejo ir el dedo de Vasara y trato de enfocarse en lo que se suponía que debía realizar, inseguro con lo que se esperaba de él, Vasara lo noto, besando su mejilla, recorriendo su propia erección con rapidez.

— Yo ya te lo hice Zenki, sólo imita mis movimientos.

Zenki acerco su mano a su sexo, rozándolo con las uñas rojas de sus manos, escuchando como su enemigo jadeaba débilmente, sus ojos fijos en sus manos, manteniendo firme el brazalete.

— Acaríciame.

Susurro Vasara sonriendo cuando Zenki le obedeció, rodeando su erección con ambas manos, mordiéndose el labio, mirando en otra dirección con inquietud, escuchando como su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente.

Zenki sentía esa cosa en sus manos, primero trato de acariciarla como si se tratase el pomo de una espada, desviando su vista, pero después al escuchar los sonidos pronunciados por Vasara cometió el error de mirarle, tragando un poco de saliva.

— Ahora lame mi hombría Zenki, no ves que desea que le atiendas con esos dulces labios tuyos.

Zenki cerró los ojos e intento lamerlo de aquella forma, imaginándose donde estaba, sintiendo que Vasara lo empujaba con ella, elevando sus caderas solo un poco, obligándolo a verle directamente.

Por un momento pensó en cambiar de opinión, sintiendo que Vasara lo mantenía en esa postura sujetándolo del cabello, no lo había dejado ir aun, acercándolo un poco a su sexo, debía recordarse que lo estaba haciendo por el brazalete, el único que recuerdo de Chiaki.

Zenki tragando saliva, armándose de valor toco la cabeza con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo el salado de su propio semen mezclándose con el de Vasara, su miembro estaba caliente, secretando unas cuantas gotas de color blanco, las que también lamio con asco, escuchando los jadeos de su amante, como este liberaba un poco su cabello.

— Ahora a lo largo.

Zenki así lo hizo, tratando de imaginarse algo más que el sexo de Vasara, pero no podía, su aroma y su voz se lo evitaban, mucho menos cuando una de sus manos tenía que sostenerlo para llevarlo a su boca, al mismo tiempo que se recargaba entre las piernas de su enemigo, quien le había hecho un lugar para que se arrodillara, como un fiel sirviente lo hace ante su amo.

— No me está gustando tu actitud, Zenki, todavía puedo destruir este brazalete.

El demonio de fuego se detuvo preguntándose si era cierto que no le gustaban sus acciones porque estaba tan excitado, como si Vasara lo adivinara se recargo en el suelo para poder ver como trataba de complacerlo con su boca, recorriéndolo a lo largo para después chupar la cabeza con sus labios, recibiendo un nuevo jadeo del que pensaba era su amo.

Zenki tragando un poco de saliva, armándose de valor, trato de rodear el sexo de Vasara, alejándose al primer intento cuando su garganta trato de rechazarlo, tosiendo, tratando de controlar sus reflejos.

La siguiente ocasión lo cubrió sólo un poco, abriendo muy grande su boca, ignorando ese desagradable sabor, así como lo caliente que estaba, escuchando que los jadeos apagados de su enemigo aceleraban su ritmo y como sus dedos, que ya estaban enredados en su cabello aplicaban aun más fuerza.

Zenki comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, succionando a veces otras tantas apretando su propia lengua contra la piel de la hombría de Vasara, la que comenzaba a erguirse con rapidez, derramando más de aquel liquido blancuzco.

El cual ignoro tratando de que se viniera tan rápido como pudiera lograrlo, escuchando los jadeos de Vasara y luchando contra su mano que lo mantenía en aquella posición con algo de fuerza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así me gusta!

Vasara no sabía qué era lo más placentero para él, saber que aquella era la boca de Zenki o lo que estaba haciendo con ella, lamiéndolo, besándolo, tragando su sexo, aun sus dientes al rozar con su piel hacían aquella sensación mucho más placentera.

Habría terminado mucho antes pero quería alargarla todo lo que pudiera, sintiendo que su amante redoblaba sus esfuerzos, chupaba con más fuerza y hasta acariciaba sus testículos tratando de obligarlo a finalizar con esa deliciosa tarea.

Zenki comenzaba a desesperarse, sentía el miembro erguido de Vasara, estaba a punto de venirse, lo acariciaba con sus manos, con su lengua, tratando de apresurar esa pesadilla pero no ocurría nada.

No lograba que lo hiciera para que pudiera recuperar el brazalete, de pronto, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, Vasara lo tomo de su cabello con aun más fuerza, manteniéndolo quieto, con el sexo de su enemigo casi hasta su garganta, sofocándolo con él.

Trato de alejarse, pero no lo logro, escuchando que Vasara jadeaba con mucha más fuerza, un sonido desagradable y gutural que fue opacado por la sensación de su garganta siendo inundada por su semilla.

Vasara lo mantuvo en aquella posición, corriéndose en su boca, obligándolo a tragar cada gota de su semen, sintiendo que Zenki trataba de alejarlo inútilmente, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas de una hermosa tonalidad que opacaba su cabello.

Cuando lo dejo ir Zenki se alejo tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano de los restos de la semilla de su enemigo, quien lamio su boca, casi como si lo estuviera felicitando por un trabajo bien hecho.

— De haber sabido que era tan fácil hacerte obedecer…

Zenki se alejo de Vasara, cerrando los ojos, aun percibía ese aroma, ese sabor salado en su boca, había hecho lo que se prometió nunca haría, se rindió, todo por un brazalete que el demonio de luz deposito en sus manos, él cual ya no parecía tan importante para el demonio de fuego, esa cosa no traería de regreso su libertad ni a su sacerdotisa.

— Sólo tenía que darte un brazalete.

Unas semanas después, Zenki aun mantenía consigo el brazalete, el que observaba cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, recorriéndolo con las puntas de sus dedos, su mirada casi perdida, tratando de ignorar su presencia.

Había logrado divertirse con su sirviente durante todo ese tiempo, a veces lograba que le complaciera realizando actos que para él no tenían sentido, otras que respondiera a sus caricias, pero a veces, solo se quedaba tendido dejando que lo tomara, sus ojos fijos en el cielo, tal vez imaginándose que su victoria era solo una pesadilla.

Durante el día Zenki al principio no le ayudaba a destruir a los humanos transformados, ni a alimentarse del miasma, pero desde hacía unos días, descargaba toda su furia contenida en las miserables criaturas.

Manteniéndose a su lado como un fiel sirviente, defendiéndolo cuando parecía que lo superaban en números, entregándole su energía, alimentándose con las semillas y con el alimento que a veces el propio Zenki cazaba.

Su mirada iba endureciéndose, pero en ciertas ocasiones, como aquella, después de disfrutar de sus caricias se alejaba de su presencia con el brazalete en sus manos, limitándose a mirar la belleza de la luna.

La que recortaba su silueta, embelleciendo su apariencia guerrera, dándole un brillo casi divino, haciéndole recordar cuando apenas se cruzaron sus caminos, un día que probablemente su sirviente deseaba que nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero ocurrió y ahora le pertenecía, como siempre quiso que pasara, Vasara se detuvo a sus espaldas, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, Zenki esta vez no se tenso, solamente permitió que lo tocara, enfocándose en el cielo, pensando en algo que no le diría nunca.

— Se que piensas en una forma de escapar de mi, pero nunca lo lograras Zenki, tu eres mío.

Zenki no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, permitiendo que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara, llenándolo de dicha, al fin había logrado domarlo.

— Duerme, mañana comenzaremos nuestra campaña.

Zenki asintió, permitiendo que lo recostara en el suelo, durmiendo entre sus brazos, comprendiendo perfectamente de que campaña le estaba hablando, esta era la destrucción de la humanidad, aunque no le encontraba ningún sentido.

De que serviría que destruyera a los humanos, comprendía que el miasma lo haría poderoso pero también que ya no habría más, demonios como el dependerían de su fuerza, aunque tal vez era eso lo que deseaba, ser el amo de todo cuanto habitara en ese planeta.

No solo era lujurioso sino también codicioso, pensó Zenki, sintiendo como Vasara recorría uno de sus muslos por encima de su ropa, pensando que dentro de poco volvería a tomarlo y que de nuevo se lo permitiría.

Aquella noche sus suposiciones no estaban tan equivocadas, Vasara era un demonio que se había dejado corromper por demasiados deseos impuros, los que seguía sin ninguna clase de miramiento.

Zenki peleaba, era lo único que le quedaba de libertad y no estaba dispuesto a entregarla, su fuerza lo seguía haciendo útil para Vasara, quien parecía preferir tenerlo encerrado en un serrallo siendo su amante, que dejarlo pelear con sus enemigos, que ahora eran los mismos de su amo.

Un demonio, uno que nunca moriría y que nunca lo dejaría libre, pero aunque le doliera admitirlo, Ozuno era el culpable de su situación actual, seguía preguntándose porque lo encerró, porque darle esa apariencia, que ganaba con ello.

Seguramente no lo que Vasara insinuó se dijo Zenki, encajando su garra en el cuerpo de uno de los humanos poseídos, notando que esta vez el demonio de luz había masticado más de lo que podía tragar, que por el momento estaba demasiado distraído con un centenar de demonios, algunos demasiado poderosos aun para él, los que al ser demasiados le darían tiempo de escabullirse.

Estaba alejado, su collar colgaba de su cuello, podría marcharse con mucha facilidad, pero lo encontraría le dijo una voz que no sonaba como la suya, sin embargo, no tendría una oportunidad como esa nunca más.

Así que de pronto, sin dudarlo un instante le dio la espalda a Vasara y comenzó a correr, utilizando toda su fuerza para alejarse, recordando que la aldea donde habitaba Goki estaba muy cerca.

Habían pasado casi seis meses o tal vez era un año, no le importaba realmente, en lo único que pensaba era en alejarse, buscar algo de ayuda, quien pudiera quitarle aquel collar del cuello, que pudiera usar el brazalete para liberarlo o al menos que fuera suficientemente poderoso para mantener a Vasara a raya en lo que buscaban una forma de liberarlo.

Zenki no quería creer que Chiaki estaba muerta, algo en su ser se lo decía, tal vez sus esperanzas que aun no estaban del todo destruidas, que aun brillaban como el fuego del que estaba hecho.

Vasara se dio cuenta que Zenki trataba de marcharse, maldiciendo su confianza, ese demonio no estaba hecho de sombras y fuego, estaba hecho de necedad, pero lo dejaría alejarse, primero recuperaría el miasma para después enseñarle que no importaba cuán lejos llegara, no podría huir jamás de su verdadero amo.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Soma Miki había tratado de buscarlo, de hablar con el de algo que se suponía que era muy importante, pero no quiso verlo, tampoco le importaba que los templos aledaños fueran destruidos, esa información ya no le interesaba.

Soma espero días creyendo que cambiaria de opinión, que se decidiría a verlo, pero eso no paso, se sentía demasiado culpable por no estar con Chiaki, por no protegerla cuando debió hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo que los rumores acerca de los dos demonios, uno de armadura negra y uno de armadura roja eran los culpables de la destrucción de los templos que alguna vez visito Ozuno, lo enfurecían.

Estaban buscando algo, tal vez una forma de destruir un sello, tal vez por eso su ama había sido asesinada sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo por defenderla, porque Zenki actuó en compañía de Vasara, por fin se había aliado con él.

No encontraba otra forma en la cual un demonio tan poderoso hubiera sido derrotado sin que moviera una mano para defender a su señora, de la cual siempre se quejaba y parecía no respetar, como Zenki no respetaba a nadie.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Una sombra ingreso en aquella aldea en silencio, temiendo que de un momento a otro su torturador le hablara, que lo regresara a su lado con la misma fuerza que utilizo ese día, sin que pudiera ver a quien buscaba.

Zenki noto que no había nadie, ningún humano, ni una luz, nada que le mostrara que en esa aldea hubo vida, haciendo que temiera que llego demasiado tarde, que Vasara se le adelanto.

De pronto lo atacaron, un relámpago azul que lo derribo al suelo, Zenki apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que lo lanzaban lejos, creyendo un momento que se trataba de su enemigo, notando con sorpresa que no era él, sino Goki el que lo atacaba.

— ¡Que rayos haces!

Goki lo sujeto del cuello, podía ver que le dolía haber perdido a Chiaki, casi tanto como a él y que lo culpaba por ello, no era necesario que se lo dijera, el también se culpaba por eso.

— ¡Donde diablos has estado!

Preguntaron, Zenki logro liberarse, respirando hondo, no podía decirle donde había estado ni que tan bajo cayó, no quería que Goki supiera que Vasara le había vencido, que lo secuestro y que le obligo a satisfacerlo de aquella forma, entregarle su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad.

— No puedo decirte.

Goki al escuchar esa respuesta y notar el dolor en el demonio de fuego quiso ignorarlo, atacándolo de nuevo, le haría pagar por su traición, por abandonarla.

— ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

Zenki retrocedió un paso, su respuesta era aun peor, no estuvo con su ama porque estaba demasiado cansado para protegerla, porque se quedo dormido cuando se dijo que la acompañaría a la escuela, cuando creía que Vasara los atacaría de un momento a otro.

— ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

Goki esta vez logro darle, notando que estaba demasiado debilitado y que el brazalete de Chiaki caía de sus manos, rodando en el suelo, sumergiéndose en un charco de lodo.

— No los traicione.

Respondió Zenki, sus ojos fijos en el brazalete, el cual sostuvo Goki con furia, mirándolo con odio, como si se tratase de un monstruo, un traidor que no tenía ninguna clase de honor, que le había ayudado a su enemigo a asesinar a su ama.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No has hecho otra cosa que servirle a Vasara!

Negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no era cierto, aunque ya no sabía que pensar, como explicar sus acciones, las que estaban demasiado claras en la mente de Goki, el que se sentía traicionado por su amigo y camarada, el que nunca antes había mostrado un comportamiento tan indignante como ese.

— ¿Te volviste su mascota?

Pregunto al ver el trozo de hilo en su cuello, una pregunta que Zenki sintió como un fuerte golpe, uno mucho más doloroso que todo lo que le había hecho Vasara durante esos meses, porque Goki era alguien a quien apreciaba.

— No, esto es una forma de controlarme.

Goki de pronto parecía que había perdido todo su respeto por él, Zenki se arrodillo, era cierto, había traicionado a su ama, se había entregado a su enemigo y logrado que cientos de humanos perdieran la vida, todo para que, mantenerse vivo a toda costa, cuando juro que moriría antes de servirle.

— Vasara debe estar siguiéndome como antes, no creo que tarde en llegar, ha devorado mucho miasma, tienes que ayudarme a destruir los sellos, solo así podremos vengarnos.

Goki por un momento pensó en escucharle, brindarle la ayuda que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, pero no lo hizo como Chiaki no recibió la protección de su demonio guardián, negando su petición con un movimiento de la cabeza.

— Dejaste que la mataran, no veo porque yo deba darte armas para defenderte de Vasara, no después de tu traición.

Tal vez el demonio de fuego decidió que servirle no valía la pena o había traicionado a Vasara de alguna forma, lo que fuera no le importaba, el no podía matarlo, no tenía la fuerza para ello, pero el demonio de luz lo haría, destruiría a Zenki como el dejo que su ama pereciera.

— No los traicione… yo estaba cansado, me quede dormido… eso fue culpa de Ozuno, no pude hacer nada y cuando desperté Vasara estaba en el templo.

Goki asintió, era eso lo que vio ese día, el templo destruido por un combate, nadie sabía nada del paradero de Chiaki, sólo que una cosa ataco la escuela, matando a muchas chicas, y si Zenki tenía el brazalete en su poder, seguramente él vio el cuerpo.

— ¿Te sientes orgulloso por lo que hiciste?

La respuesta era no, pero Zenki no pudo darla, no cuando Vasara ingreso en la aldea, completamente furioso, el odio reflejado en sus ojos era tal que Goki retrocedió un solo paso, lo mismo que el demonio de fuego, quien realizo lo más cercano a una súplica, implorándole con la mirada que le dejara convertirse, recuperar un poco de su poder.

— Así que aun intentas robarme a Zenki, él es mío Goki, tu ni nadie más pueden poseerlo, nadie más que yo se ha ganado ese derecho.

Pronuncio Vasara, como lo había dicho Zenki su poder parecía que no tenía límites, ni su odio hacia su persona, el demonio de fuego se levanto con calma, ya era demasiado tarde, no podía hacer nada sin que Goki lo ayudara y este no lo haría.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Aquella pregunta divirtió al demonio de luz, quien dio un paso en la dirección de Zenki, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, como si adivinara su respuesta, suplicándole que no le dijera al demonio de armadura azul, a Goki, quien los observaba extrañado, como si no comprendiera de qué le hablaban.

— ¡No le digas, te lo imploro!

Vasara comenzó a reírse, Goki de pronto recordó que Ozuno temía que este demonio lastimara a Zenki, como siempre había mostrado una malsana fijación con su demoniaco ser, a tal grado que parecía acecharlo, acorralarlo cada vez que podía, tocarlo de formas que no tenían que ver con un combate, como exigió que se le entregara como compañero y que al final, le arranco los cuernos.

— ¡Detente!

Le grito Zenki, tratando de que Vasara le prestara atención, ignorando su sorpresa.

— ¡Por favor, ten piedad!

Zenki nunca suplicaba, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo, humillándose ante Vasara, sintiendo su mirada en sus hombros, como su sorpresa se convertía en incredulidad y después, sus recuerdos, con la forma de actuar de su nuevo amo, le hacían ver que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

— Zenki nunca será tuyo, porque él me pertenece.

Goki no entendía de que le hablaba ese demonio, estaba seguro que pensaba que deseaba a Zenki, algo completamente ridículo, sin embargo, también se decía que era su amo.

— Yo no quiero a Zenki, por mi puedes llevarte a este traidor a donde te plazca, ya ha hecho suficiente daño.

Vasara sonrió, aunque aun estaba seguro que Goki solo trataba de engañarlo, por lo cual sin siquiera pensarlo un instante lo ataco frente a la mirada sorprendida de Zenki, tratando de destruir a la reencarnación del señor demonio de su pasado, quien pensaba que solo era un traidor, que no le ayudaría como castigo.

En ese momento Zenki perdió su fuerza, las ganas de pelear y de ser libre, de todas formas en ese mundo no había nada para él más que la esclavitud, hincándose en el suelo como si ya no pudiera moverse, limitándose a observar como Goki era derrotado, sin ese fuego interno que lo caracterizaba, sin escapar ni enfrentarse a su captor.

Quien después de su victoria decidió dejar vivo a Goki, el que con profundo horror vio que Vasara se agachaba enfrente de Zenki, acariciando su mejilla de manera posesiva.

— A Goki no le importas, ni a ninguno de tus humanos, sólo eres una mascota para ellos.

Zenki no dijo nada, estremeciéndose al sentir que Vasara besaba su mejilla, alejándose algunos cuantos centímetros.

— Deberías agradecer mi esfuerzo, el librarte de esa humana.

Vasara entonces se apodero de los labios de Zenki con hambre, sujetándolo del cabello, jalando de la cuerda que colgaba de su cuello.

— Y tú que no has hecho otra cosa más que negarte a mí durante todos estos meses, tratar de vengarla, pero ya lo ves, al único que le interesas es a mí, Zenki.

Por un momento sus ojos se toparon y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Goki se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, al culpar a Zenki como lo hizo, quien le miraba con vergüenza casi infinita, por un momento trato de liberar sus sellos, pero era tarde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vasara lo cargo entre sus brazos, llevándoselo de allí, deteniéndose unos instantes para mirarlo fijamente, sonriendo, sabiéndose victorioso.

— Yo gane.

Pronuncio Vasara, recogiendo el brazalete de su ama muerta, el cual tomaría como un trofeo, una muestra de su superioridad, para después alejarse con Zenki, perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia es una continuación de Pesadilla, está dedicada a SEENAE como regalo de cumpleaños.

Resumen: Vasara ha logrado capturar a Zenki, el orgulloso guerrero que comenzara a comprender la magnitud de su obsesión por él, sin embargo, qué más da su necedad cuando es lo único que le queda y por fin lo tiene justo donde siempre lo ha deseado. Contiene: Vasara/Zenki.

Delirio.

— Yo gane.

Pronuncio Vasara, recogiendo el brazalete de su ama muerta, el cual tomaría como un trofeo, una muestra de su superioridad, para después alejarse con Zenki, perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche.

Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki- Zenki-Zenki

Algunos días después Goki no había olvidado la mirada de Zenki, lo decepcionado que estaba y lo débil que se veía, parecía que realizo un esfuerzo terrible al buscarlo, confiando en el, recibiendo su desprecio como única respuesta.

El único traidor era él, pensó mesándose el cabello, Vasara era un monstruo, su obsesión con Zenki era mucho peor de lo que siempre lo creyó, ni siquiera cuando Ozuno le solicito mirar por él, diciendo que no entendía el actuar de muchas criaturas, que su único deseo era el combate, pero que eso no significaba que todos fueran como él.

Lo veía como un rival por las afecciones de Zenki, creía que deseaba su cuerpo, que trataba de arrebatárselo, lo cual era imposible, para Goki el demonio de fuego solo era un compañero de armas, nada más que eso.

Soma regreso ese día, seguía tratando de localizarlo, esta vez, si lo dejo entrar, tratando de escuchar que era lo que tenía que decirle, sin embargo, su mente seguía pensando en Zenki, en lo mucho que le había traicionado.

— Goki… ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

Goki asintió, la familia de Chiaki por un milagro estaba viva, Soma presencio el golpe de Vasara, sorprendiéndose cuando el demonio de armadura negra ataco a la sacerdotisa sin que su demonio estuviera presente, aprovechándose de que estaba demasiado débil para cuidar de ella.

Como logro sacarlos del templo antes de que Vasara los asesinara, sin encontrar a Zenki en ninguna parte, seguramente había sentido el golpe contra su ama y se alejo de ese templo para buscarla.

Siendo destruido por el mismo demonio que ya lo había intentado con anterioridad, sin su ama que levantara los sellos, que le regresara su poder.

Como todos lo buscaron sin encontrarlo cuando vieron el daño ocurrido en el templo, Goki creía que tenían suerte al no saber que Zenki estaba vivo, pero que Vasara lo había vuelto su esclavo.

— Me alegra que estén vivos.

Susurro, lleno de culpa y de pesar.

— No solo ellos, Chiaki está viva, cree que Zenki no ha sido destruido.

Goki se levanto de golpe, eso era imposible, no había sentido su energía, sin embargo, debía verla, asegurarse que no era una mentira, que su ama seguía con vida, sin importar el estado en el que estuviera.

— Llévame con ella.

Soma asintió, Chiaki estaría muy contenta al verlo, aunque estaba débil no dejaba de intentar convencerlos de que su guardián seguía con vida, que ella sentía su sufrimiento, que necesitaban encontrarlo sin demora.

Tal vez si Goki hablaba con ella podrían convencerla de recuperarse, aunque no lo creía, ellos eran demasiado unidos, tanto que su abuela comenzaba a creer lo que les decía, acerca de que su guardián estaba vivo pero que sufría, algo lo estaba destruyendo.

— Zenki está vivo.

Pronuncio de pronto el demonio de armadura azul, desviando su vista de la del monje con lentes oscuros.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso Chiaki tiene razón?

Goki asintió, de pronto Soma se levanto de su asiento, esa pobre chica tenía razón, pero, en ese caso, donde estaba el brazalete y cómo era posible que Zenki sobreviviera todo ese tiempo sellado, sin una sacerdotisa que lo dejara ser libre.

— Vasara se lo llevo.

Soma no dijo nada al principio, como hacerlo si esa información no significaba nada para él.

— Siempre ha estado obsesionado de Zenki, creo que por eso trato de matar a Chiaki, para poseerlo por completo.

El humano por un momento pensó en lo peor, pero sacudiendo esa imagen de su mente, se dijo que era imposible que ocurriera algo como eso con un demonio tan fuerte como lo era Zenki.

— Se llevo el brazalete y a Zenki, no creo que volvamos a verlo nunca.

Soma tratando de verificar lo que le habían dicho, tratando de no pensar en lo que significaba poseer para un demonio, quiso saber más antes de ver a Chiaki, escuchando con detenimiento todo lo que sabía Goki, desde su captura hasta que se lo llevaron de esa aldea, explicándole también como no había hecho nada, como permitió que Vasara ganara, como no movió un solo dedo.

— Debemos encontrarlo.

Finalizo Soma, estaba seguro que lo harían, pero temía que tal vez lo que encontraran no les gustaría, nadie se merecía un destino como ese, mucho menos un demonio tan orgulloso como Zenki.

— Zenki no se merece eso.

Soma no permitiría que un guerrero honorable fuera destruido sólo por el capricho de un demente, encontrarían a Zenki, lo liberarían y después, harían pagar a Vasara por sus acciones.

— Vasara no lo destruirá.

Aquel era un juramento que se hacía en ese instante en silencio, regresaría a Zenki a su hogar, con Chiaki y las personas que lo querían.

— No lo permitiremos.

Fin.


End file.
